La rencontre des Loups
by LukyLeo
Summary: Découvrez la face cachée du Loup de Mibu ou l'improbable amour d'un loup assoiffé de sang. Violence, amour et haine se succèdent dans cette histoire relatant la vie de Saïtô Hajimé entre la fin du Shinsengumi et l'arrivée du diabolique Shishio.
1. Prologue

Enfin, après des semaines de travaille, j'ai le courage de publier le debut de ma première fanfiction. Avant tout, je tiens a remercier toutes les personnes, qui m'ont aidée et encouragée, a savoir: Simon mon frère, Falange, Kana 137, Elizabeth et j'en passe.

Comme tous le monde le sais, le personnage principale de cette fic (Saito), ne m'appartient pas. En revanche, Oki et son compagnon, oui (grand sourir plein de fierté).

Bonne lecture.

Léo

PS.: aidez-moi à ameliorer mon style en me laissant une petite review, de plus, j'aimerai beaucoup connaitre l'avis de mes future lecteurs.

_**La rencontre des Loups**_

Prologue

La langue pendante, l'œil vif, d'un trot souple et nonchalant : le loup, les lèvres encore maculée du sang d'un malheureux lièvre, se faufile invisible, dans la forêt protectrice et nourricière. La lueur de la lune réfléchit ses profonds yeux jaunes pailletés d'or et sa soyeuse fourrure noire et grise. Cette nuit la forêt lui appartient....

Le soleil levant de cette fin d'été torride sèche des ses rayons les dernières gouttes de rosée nocturne. Pas un nuage a l'horizon : tout semble indiquer que la journée sera une fois de plus, d'une chaleur étouffante, sans un orage, même minime, pour rafraîchir l'atmosphère. Alors que les oiseaux chante depuis bien longtemps, Tokyo s'éveille a peine.

La forêt agitée par une légère brise bienvenue, murmure quelques chants anciens, oubliés de tous. Tout est calme. Une biche traverse furtivement un sentier, une renarde nourrit ses petits, quelques écureuils s'attardent dans les hautes branches d'un pin mort. Seule le pas régulier d'un vieil homme avançant le long d'un sentier àpeine visible, trouble la sérénité de cet instant. Aidé de son éternel bâton, il vient ici chaque matin tôt, afin de goûter l'aire pur et vivifiant.

Il aime écouter la nature, se réveiller, et souvent, il lui arrive de surprendre quelques animaux sauvages. Pourtant, ce matin-là, quelque chose semblait différent. Cela faisait maintenant un bon quart d'heure que l'homme progressait dans les bois, lorsque soudain, il stoppa net. Le sentier débouchait sur une très petite clairière, bordée de buissons ; à son approche quelques corbeaux s'envolèrent en croassant. Allongé par terre, devant lui, se trouvaient quatre cadavres atrocement mutilés. Son visage blêmit. Ne pouvant supporter cette scène plus longtemps, il détourna les yeux, espérant ainsi oublier cette vision d'horreur, qui déjà le hantait. Réprimant un haut-le-cœur, l'homme sans plus tarder, fit demi-tour.

A suivre...


	2. L'enquete

Bon, comme je suis sympa, je vous donne directement la suite. Bande de veinard !!! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, car j'ose pas vous dire le nombre de fois que je l'ai modifié!!

Bonne lecture.

_****_

_**La rencontre des Loups**_

__

_Chapitre 1er : L'enquête_

Le remue ménage dans le couloir jouxtant son bureau, fini par sortir Saïtô de ses réflexions. Agacé, il sortit une cigarette de sa poche. Il s'apprêtait à l'allumer lorsqu'un policier entra en trombe dans la pièce, sans même prendre la peine de frapper.

« Fujita-san ! cria-t-il, un vieillard prétend avoir trouvé des cadavres dans la forêt. »

L'agent semblait très excité. Impatient, il se figea devant le bureau de l'inspecteur, attendant une réaction de son supérieur. Celui-ci, ignorant superbement son interlocuteur, se saisi d'une allumette ; la gratta afin de l'enflammer puis la porta à l'extrémité de sa cigarette, qu'il alluma. Il prit une profonde bouffée de tabac tout en s'adossant confortablement à sa chaise. Il exhala la fumée puis daigna enfin accorder un regard à l'intrus.

« Des cadavres, dit-vous ?

- Oui, il prétend les avoir trouvés dans une petites clairière, lors de sa promenade quotidienne.

- Bien, faites-le entrer. »

Le policier s'exécuta, convaincu que c'est pas demain qu'il appréciera se type aux allures hautaines et méprisantes. Certes, c'était le meilleures inspecteur adjoint qu'il ait jamais connus : excellent sabreur, fin limier, capable de lire les gens aussi bien que des livres ouverts.

Tout cela avait contribuer àfaire sa réputation d'inspecteur hors paire ; et si tout le monde le respectait c'était plus par crainte que par affection. D'ailleurs à ce qu'il sache, personne ne l'appréciait vraiment et cela ne semblait pas l'affecter outre mesure, jamais il ne l'avait vu faire des efforts pour paraître sympathique. Un vieux loup solitaire : voilà ce qu'il était. Solitaire, hautain et désagréable...

« Atchoum !! » Encore quelqu'un qui ne m'apprécie guère dirait-on, pensa Saïtô, en tournant vers la porte un regard suspicieux.

Même à l'ombre de la forêt, l'air était déjà lourd. Pourtant la matinée n'était encore qu'à peine entamée. Suivant les indications du vielle homme qui avait refusé de les accompagner plus loin qu'au début du sentier, les quatre agents de police nommés par Saïtô, le suivait tant bien que mal, en file indienne.

Arrivé sur les lieux, seul Saïtô, insensible à la vue de ce carnage, pour en avoir lui-même provoqué, pu rester totalement impassible devant ces corps mutilés, autour desquelles, des nuées de mouche bourdonnait déjà. Malgré le passage de quelques charognards, l'inspecteur adjoint trouva sans mal se qui avait provoqué la mort de ces quatre hommes ; des morsures de loup ou plus vraisemblablement de chien. Les loups ne s'attaque pas au homme. Surtout pas à cette saison, lorsque la nourriture est abondante. D'après lui, le chien devait être de bonne taille. Il leur avait sauté à la gorge, les tuant d'un coup. Seul l'homme allongé près d'un chêne majestueux, présentait en plus une profonde morsure au bras.

A part un, armé d'une arbalète, tous avaient un sabre de bois qu'il n'avait apparemment pas eu le temps de dégainer. Ces hommes étaient d'apparence jeunes et robuste, ce qui sous-entendait, que ce chien était fort bien entraîné au combat. Vu l'état des cadavres, l'affrontement avait dû sans doute avoir lieu tôt dans la soirée de la veil. En examinant le dernier corps, Saïtô réalisa que ces hommes ne lui était pas inconnu. « Kayama...», en même temps qu'il prononça ce nom, une lueur indescriptible passa dans ses yeux et c'est d'un ton méprisant qu'il ajouta : « cette fois tu paiera...». Chef des truands du coin, il profitait de sa fortune et de sa place privilégiée au sein de la ville, pour accroître encore ses bénéfices, par le biais de divers vols et trafic en tout genre, notamment de la drogue, trafic qu'il menait en étroite collaboration avec la mafia.

Voilà bien longtemps, que Saïtô l'avait dans le collimateur, mais Kayama jouissant de protecteurs haut placés, avait toujours réussi a passer entre les gouttes. Fortuné, héritage de son père décèdé dans la fleur de l'age, de façon fort surprenante, d'ailleurs, Kayama c'était habilement rendu quasi intouchable, en offrant de très généreux dons agrémentés de quelques pots-de-vin, à la ville ou à diverses sociétés d'importances, ayant connu quelques ennuis pécuniaires. C'est ainsi, que les preuves ou les témoins disparaissait, obligeant la police à classé l'affaire, alimentant encore un peu plus le mépris de Saïtô pour le gouvernement actuel et son amertume...

Laissant ses hommes s'occuper d'évacuer les corps, Saïtô entreprit d'inspecter les alentours. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour remarquer la présence de sang sur le tronc du chêne, ainsi que profondément planté dans le bois, la cause évidente de la présence de se sang : un carreau, sans doute tiré par l'homme à l'arbalète. L'herbe au pied du chêne était encore foulée indiquant que quelqu'un c'était tenu là, un long moment. En observant attentivement, il remarqua que partant de cet endroit on pouvait distinguer des traces de pas humain, mêlées de sang, juste à côté de celle du chien. Saïtô en déduisit que le maître du chien avait été, à en juger par la quantité du sang répandu, relativement gravement blessé. Il parvint sans peine à suivre la piste ensanglantée jusqu'à un ruisseau proche, où les traces disparaissaient.

A suivre...

Le prochain chapitre étant déjà plus ou moins achevé, la suite ne devrait pas être trop longue à venir.


	3. L'agression

_Elizabeth : Merci énormément pour ton encourageante review. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur... _

_

* * *

_

_**La rencontre des Loups**_

_Chapitre 2 : L'agression _

La tête ailleurs, empruntant comme chaque jour le chemin menant à la forêt, endroit où elle était sûr de retrouver son ami, elle repensait à sa journée de travail à l'auberge, dans laquelle elle était employée depuis bientôt trois mois. Chemin faisant, elle maudissait intérieurement son patron d'avoir encore refusé de l'augmenter comme il avait promit. Comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un la contrariait, elle tentait de se calmer en recherchant le nom d'oiseau qui conviendrait le mieux à l'imbécile heureux concerné, en l'occurrence son chef..._Cui'ci y devrait remercier le ciel d'être encore en vie_..._Un salaud pareil..._ Trop absorbée par ses charmantes pensées, ce n'est que bien après la sortie de la ville, lorsque la forêt était déjà proche qu'elle eut l'impression d'être suivie.

Le soleil était déjà bas sur l'horizon et les ombres se rallongeaient à vue d'œil. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle prit un chemin détourné, d'habitude peu fréquenté car plus long et escarpé, afin de vérifier si elle était suivie ou non. Tout les sens en alerte, elle s'efforçait d'avancer le plus calmement possible comme si elle ne se doutait de rien. Un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule, lui permit de constater que les cinq hommes la suivait toujours. Allant, à l'encontre de son instinct qui lui criait : DANGER !, elle rassembla tout son courage pour ne pas céder à la panique et courir.

Dans sa tête, les pensées se bousculaient : _ça ne peut pas être eux, il ne peuvent pas m'avoir retrouvée, c'est impossible, je ne veux pas, ce serait trop injuste après tout ce que l'on a enduré. Pitié, faites que non..._Tâchant de garder l'esprit lucide, de ne pas se laisser envahir par le désespoir, elle continua sa route sans se retourner, consciente, que la meilleure chance de leur échapper était de les semer dans la forêt qu'elle connaissait bien.

L'astre du jour étant maintenant couché; le jour ce faisait de plus en plus pâle. Sitôt arrivée à l'orée du bois, Oki quitta le chemin et se mit à courir de toute ses forces à travers les bois, adressant une prière muette a son ami, pour qu'il lui vienne en aide. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle ne tarda pas à entendre des hommes courir derrière elle. Ils étaient rapide et malgré ses incessants zigzags, elle ne parvient pas à les semer. Pourtant, elle courrait du plus vite qu'elle pouvait, se souciant peu des branches qui lui fouettait le visage et le corps. Elle était à bout de souffle. Toute sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Son cœur, semblait devenu fou et la sueur qui perlait sur son front l'aveuglait. Ses poursuivant était toujours plus proche. Elle allait arriver dans une petite clairière lorsqu'elle sentit une main puissante lui agripper l'épaule et la projeter avec force sur le côté. Elle trébucha sur une racine et fini sa course folle contre le tronc d'un chêne immense. C'est à se moment-là, qu'elle sentit sa présence. Observant les fourrés sur sa droite, elle y distingua son ami dissimulé. Elle croisa son regard et compris qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre.

_**Repus, il se tenait confortablement installé sous son sapin préférer, qui avait le bon goût, de lui offrir, fraîcheur et sécurité pour la journée. Suffisamment reposé, il sorti de sa cachette et s'étira longuement en admirant distraitement les derniers rayons de soleil s'éteindre à l'horizon. Ensuite, il délaissa cette place de choix, sans néanmoins omettre de marquer a nouveau son territoire et s'en alla d'un pas souple et nonchalant, à la rencontre de son amie. Il était en route depuis quelques instants lorsque un frisson lui hérissa le poil, le figeant sur place tout les sens en alerte. Puis suivant son cœur et son instinct, il s'élança dans un galop effréné à travers la forêt déjà bien sombre...**_

L'homme qui l'avait agressée s'approcha d'elle l'air mauvais. Retrouvant quelque courage, Oki se retourna afin de lui faire face.

« Qui êtes-vous, que me voulez-vous ? » Dit-elle sur un ton qu'elle aurait voulu plus ferme.

Balayant sa question d'un revers de la main, l'homme afficha un sourire malveillant tandis qu'il s'approchait encore un peu plus près d'elle, lui coupant toute retraite. Les yeux brillant de désir, il avança le bras en direction du col de son kimono. Oki ferma les yeux. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle senti la main moite de son agresseur toucher sa peau. Une peur indicible l'envahi, des souvenirs cruels lui revinrent à l'esprit. D'un seul coup, elle eût l'impression d'être retournée dans le passé. Un passé douloureux, trop douloureux. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle aurait voulu hurler, mais les sons n'atteignirent même pas le seuil de ses lèvres tant sa gorge était nouée. Un cri de terreur lui fit rouvrir les yeux. L'homme gisait au sol égorgé.Yûta venait de bondir du fourré, saisissant le malfrat au bras. Celui-ci les yeux empli d'effroi tomba sous le poids du loup qui l'égorgea d'un puissant coup de mâchoire. Tout était terminé.

Dès ce moment, tout alla très vite. Elle vit Yûta se jeter sur le second agresseur resté un peu plus en retrait, en même temps qu'elle sentit une immense douleur s'insinuer en elle. L'homme armé d'une arbalète avait, d'un geste désespéré, tenté d'abattre la bête, mais Yûta devinant la trajectoire du trait, l'évita sans peine avant de lui sauter au cou, tout crocs découverts. Le carreau ayant manqué sa cible initial, avait atteint Oki sur le côté gauche, avant de se ficher dans le tronc, derrière elle. Celle-ci à la limite de perdre connaissance, devina plus qu'elle ne vit, le loup, terrasser encore deux de ses agresseurs puis, à bout de force, elle tomba à genou. C'est alors que plutôt que de se jeter sur le dernier individu qui prenait la fuite, Yûta se précipita vers sa jeune maîtresse blessée. Le carreau lui avait entaillée la chair sur le côté gauche, causant une plaie d'à peu près dix centimètre de long, sur presque deux de profond. La coupure était très nette et saignait abondamment.

Laissant le projectile figé dans le tronc du chêne, Oki guidée par son loup à l'affût de la moindre faiblesse, se rendit au ruisseau proche, dont les rives dégagées de toute végétation, bénéficiait à présent de la lumière, encore faible mais plus pour longtemps, de la lune. Après avoir lavé du mieux qu'elle put le sang, elle se confectionna un bandage de fortune avec un morceau de sa robe. Elle se sentait faible et sa blessure la faisait souffrir. Assise au bord de l'eau, elle regarda Yûta couché à ses côtés. Il était occupé à nettoyer le sang qui maculait, par endroit, son épaisse fourrure noire, si brillante au claire de lune.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, y lisant toute la détresse de sa compagne, il se leva afin de s'assoire tout près d'elle dans l'espoir de la réconforter. Avec une extrême douceur, il frotta sa tête contre sa joue et la gratifia de quelques coups de langue empreints de tendresse. Emue, Oki s'agrippa au cou de l'animal et enfouit son visage livide dans l'épaisse toison. Elle se blotti tout contre lui se réchauffant de sa chaleur, les tranquilles battement de son coeur lui donnèrent comme à chaque fois, un sentiment de sécurité.

Protégée, elle se mit à sangloter. Tout son corps tremblait et serrant le loup toujours plus fort, ses sanglots se muèrent bientôt en un torrent de larme. Incapable de lutter plus longtemps, elle pleura sans retenue jusqu'à épuisement. Une fois calmée, elle relâcha son étreinte et sécha son visage. Le loup s'écarta et s'assis juste en face d'elle, l'enveloppant d'un regard aimant et bienveillant.

Plongeant ses yeux jaune dans ceux mordoré de son amie, il l'a regarda d'un air qu'elle seule comprenait : les yeux d'Oki se mirent à briller et sur son visage livide apparut un mince sourire d'acquiescement. Yûta agita timidement la queue, l'air satisfait, et disparu dans le fourré proche pour en revenir la gueule chargée d'un long et solide bâton, qu'il traînait tant bien que mal entre ses quatre pattes. Oki s'en saisi et entreprit de se relever. La tête lui tourna et la douleur dans les côtes reprit de plus belle, lui arrachant un cri.

Malgré la souffrance régulière comme les battements de son cœur elle fixa le loup d'un air résolu. « Tu as raison mon beau, faut pas lâcher prise. Et puis tu es là, n'est-ce pas ? Pardonne-moi. » Le loup gémit doucement et partit devant l'invitant à le suivre. _Merci mon ami..._Une dernière larme roula le long de sa joue et apaisée, elle lui emboîta le pas. Le loup lui avait promis, elle l'avait lu dans ses yeux...

Suivant le loup qui la menait par le chemin le plus court en direction de Tokyo, Oki, lourdement appuyée sur son bâton reprit le chemin de l'auberge. Après une marche épuisante qui lui semblât une éternité, ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la modeste bâtisse. Yûta s'appuya très légèrement contre la jambe d'Oki, levant le nez afin de bien la voir, il scruta son visage l'air interrogateur. Pouvait-il la laisser seule jusqu'au lendemain soir ? Tendant la main pour le gratter derrière les oreilles elle lui rendit son regard ; puis le loup disparut dans la nuit en quête d'une odeur qu'il n'oublierai jamais. Il avait promis...

__

_

* * *

Alors qu'en dites-vous? Vous avez aimé? Votre avis me permettrai d'améliorer ce qui peut l'être..._


	4. La rencontre

Avant tout, je tiens à vous dire que je suis navrée d'avoir tardé à publier la suite. J'ai rencontré quelques problèmes d'ordinateur et de scénario. J'espère grandement que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos espérances, si espérance il y a, naturellement.

_Elizabeth _: Merci beaucoup, tes reviews me donnent chaud au cœur et du courage pour la suite. Ton soutien m'est précieux et je l'apprécie d'autant plus que je connaît ton style de rédaction et que je l'aime au moins autant que la construction de ton scénario.

_Falange : _Wouhoaw !! Trois reviews d'un coup, que tu me gâte, je suis flattée… Ainsi Saïtô de plaît et tu apprécie la manière dont je rends son caractère dans ma fic. Peut-être avons-nous la même manière de l'envisager ? Concernant la NZ j'y suis restée trois mois. Les elfes sont si beau et charmant qu'essayer de les décrire serait une insulte. Quant à la bière et aux lembas j'ai pas testé… Pour ce qui est de tes mails et reviews, faut pas être désolée. Etre submergée pas le boulot qu'occasionne les études n'est pas blâmable. D'ailleurs, je te souhaite d'avoir bientôt un peu de temps pour toi et tes fic, vers Noël peut-être ?... Pour ce qui est du titre j'ai eu du mal à me décider, alors je suis heureuse de savoir qu'il te plait. Merci de partager tout cela avec moi et surtout n'hésite pas de continuer à me faire part de tes impressions !

Bisous à toutes les deux et bonne lecture à tous.

Léo

* * *

**La rencontre des Loups**

_Chapitre 3 : La rencontre_

Sitôt le loup partit, Oki se rendit directement dans la cours de l'auberge afin de se laver au puits qui s'y trouvait. Se faisant, elle saisit au passage, quelques-unes des serviettes qu'elle avait pendus aux files tendus de part et d'autre de la cours. Bien que très faible, elle commença par laver sommairement son kimono qu'elle mit a sécher avec les linges. L'entreprise était pénible, mais elle ne voulait pas que son vêtement sale attire les regards. Ensuite, utilisant l'une des serviette propre comme d'une compresse, elle se lava. L'eau du puit était froide mais au moins cela l'a tenait éveillée. Enroulée dans la grande serviette attrapée plus tôt, elle se rendit dans sa chambre ou avant de se coucher, elle banda du mieux qu'elle pu la plaie toujours aussi sanguinolent.

Une voix rauque et plutôt irritée la tira brusquement de son sommeille. Elle ne comprit pas ce qui lui avait été dit, mais elle entendit les pas s'éloigner dans l'escalier. Ses draps étaient moites, ses cheveux lui collaient au visage ; elle n'était pas encore levée que la tête lui tournait déjà. Il lui fallu quelques instants pour remettre les événements de ces dernières heures dans l'ordre. Lorsqu'elle tenta péniblement de s'assoire sur son futon sa blessure l'élança cruellement lui donnant la nausée.

Parcourant la pièce du regard, elle constata que le jour était lever et d'après la clarté de sa chambre, elle comprit qu'elle était très en retard. Elle se leva, et se saisi de son kimono préféré (elle n'en avait que deux) : le vert pâle, décoré de grandes fleurs jaunes, assortie à son obi de même couleur, qu'elle enfila précautionneusement. La journée s'annonçait des plus pénibles…

Après s'être lamentablement traînée toute la matinée, fiévreuse et nauséeuse, si faible que parfois sa vue se troublait, son patron lui donna congé jusqu'au lendemain matin, forcé d'admettre qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se reposa une demi-journée parce qu'elle était malade, plutôt qu'elle se traîne de la sorte pendant trois jours. Soulagée, Oki ne se fit pas prier, consciente qu'elle aura bien besoin de forces pour ce soir : le loup avait promis…

x x x x x x x x

La haine de cette homme qui avait tenté de l'enlever, plus encore, que l'aire vivifiant de la nuit, redonnait à Oki quelques forces. La marche silencieuse à travers les ruelles endormies de Tokyo l'avait déjà pas mal épuisée, malgré que le loup, son guide, s'était efforcé d'avancer d'un pas tranquille.

Tout le long du trajet, Yûta n'avait pas cessé de se retourner afin de s'assurer de l'état de sa compagne. Il était inquiet : elle semblait si faible et si pâles. Pâleur d'autant plus flagrante, qu'elle contrastait fortement avec le vêtement bleu marine qu'elle portait pour l'occasion. Il ressentait toute la haine et la rage mêlée de douleurs que dégageait son corps, et si son regard fiévreux était plein de détermination. Toutefois, il n'en sentait pas moins l'odeur nauséabonde de sa blessure de la veille.

Malgré toutes ses inquiétudes, il l'a mena devant la grande maison de Kayama. Le loup avait tenu sa promesse. Les loups tiennent toujours leurs promesses. La maison entourée d'un grand jardin d'agrément des plus raffinés, bordé d'une haute palissade de bois, était située dans un quartier chic et tranquille de Tokyo. S'assurant que les rues étaient désertes Oki s'avança en direction de l'entrée : elle n'était pas fermée à clef. «Quelle insouciance !! murmura-t-elle à l'adresse du loup. Elle entrouvrit rapidement la porte et ils se faufilèrent, tel des ombres, dans le jardin. Les Fusumas laissaient filtrer la faible lueur d'une bougie, révélant l'emplacement de la pièce encore occupée. D'un commun accord, Oki et Yûta se dissimulèrent derrière un buisson, duquel, ils pouvaient surveiller la lumière émanant de laditebougie. Oki essoufflée, s'agenouilla sur le sol encore tiède et serra dans ses bras le loup assis à ses côtés. Le nuage qui dissimulait la pleine lune depuis un long moment déjà, glissa dans le ciel étoilé et découvrit l'astre de la nuit, leur permettant d'admirer le jardin dans toute sa splendeur. Oki ferma les yeux. Le bruit de la fontaine s'écoulant non loin, avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

Yûta gémit doucement en frottant sa tête contre son épaule. Oki s'éveilla juste à temps pour voir la lumière changer de pièce, puis, après quelques minutes, s'éteindre. « Voilà donc où dort se salaud ! » marmonnat-elle. Jugeant plus prudent d'attendre qu'il dorme profondément avant d'entrer, Oki resta derrière le buisson encore environ une demi-heure durant laquelle elle s'efforça d'élaborer,en vain, quelques stratégies. Enfin, s'agrippant à Yûta, elle fini par se relever péniblement, s'attardant à le gratter derrière les oreilles pour le remercier de l'avoir réveillée a temps. Pour ce redonner du courage aussi.

Plus silencieuse qu'un chat, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée principale et fit glisser la porte, ouverte elle aussi. Le loup sur ses talons, elle s'avança dans la peine ombre. Son cœur battait la chamade et la sueur perlait sur son front. Elle se retourna, et vit Yûta juste derrière elle : les poils sur son dos étaient hérissés et ses babines retroussées découvraient des crocs aussi affûtés que des rasoirs. Son regard croisa celui du loup et toutes ses peurs et sa douleur l'abandonnèrent : ne resta que la haine…

**Depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré dans le jardin, Yûta averti par son instinct, ressentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se sentait épié mais ne parvenait pas à repairer l'espion. Un sentiment de danger imminent lui tenaillait les tripes, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il aurait voulu le faire comprendre à sa compagne mais il savait sa détermination tel, qu'elle ne l'écouterait pas ; aussi se contenta-t-il d'être simplement sur ses gardes.**

Avançant prudemment à travers les pièces seulement éclairées par la lune, Oki se dirigeait vers l'endroit où la bougie s'était éteinte. Elle s'engagea dans un large couloir semblant y mener. Celui-ci donnait accès à plusieurs pièces très sombres, répartie de part et d'autre. Au bout du couloir, se trouvait la seule pièce munie d'une porte. Sûr qu'il s'agissait de la dernière chambre éclairée, elle fit silencieusement coulisser le soji. La chambre ne faisait que quelques tatamis de long, sur sa gauche elle pouvait distingué une commode, sculptée semblait-il, et dans le fond, près de la fenêtre à travers laquelle la lune dispensait une généreuse lumière, se trouvait disposer, le futon.

Oki avait déjà franchit le seuil, lorsque qu'elle sentit une présence surgir derrière elle. Elle tenta de se retourner mais déjà le métal froid d'une lame éguisée appuyait sur sa gorge, tandis qu'une main puissante lui tordait le bras derrière le dos, la contraignant à lâcher le poignard dégainé tantôt. Un frisson d'angoisse lui parcourut l'échine.

« Je me doutait bien que tu viendrais. Tu dois être plus maligne que je le pensai pour avoir réussi à échapper au l… » Kayama n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il fut saisi au bras sans merci par une large mâchoire généreusement garnie de crocs étincelants. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir deux yeux jaune refléter sa propre frayeur avant que la violence du choc les projette tous deux au sol sans ménagement.

Yûta avait instantanément sentit la présence de l'homme dissimulé dans l'ombre. Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le temps de prévenir sa compagne, il resta en retrait lui aussi camouflé dans l'ombre, près à l'attaque…impitoyable. A présent, l'homme gisait là, sous ses pattes, la gorge offerte…

Tombée lourdement sur le sol de la chambre, Oki eut beaucoup de mal à se relever. Sa tête avait frappé durement le plancher et elle sentait le sang chaud s'écouler depuis la légère plaie à sa tempe le long de sa joue. Cette plaie-ci n'était si pas douloureuse, mais celle au flanc l'était maintenant plus que jamais. Chaque mouvement, aussi minime fut-il, lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Se relever lui demanda un courage, qu'elle-même ignorait posséder.

Quand enfin elle fût debout, elle se recomposa un visage plein de détermination avant de s'avancer aux côtés du loup, poster vis-à-vis de son agresseur. Celui-ci, sous le regard méfiant et haineux du Yûta, s'était mis, tant bien que mal sur son séant, profitant du mur proche pour s'y adosser. Il tenait son bras meurtri contre lui, espérant sans doute, atténuer la douleur. Malgré sa mauvaise posture, il toisa Oki d'un aire de défi lorsque elle s'approcha. Le loup, avait ramasser pour elle le poignard qui lui appartenait et le lui tendis. Elle s'en saisi, et malgré son immense douleur, le gratifia d'une brève caresse sur la tête, en lançant à l'homme assis devant elle, un regard des plus méprisant. Le demi-sourire qu'il affichait, l'irritait au plus haut point, mais elle s'efforça de n'en rien laisser paraître.

« Pour qui travailles-tu ?

- Tu ne devine pas ? » Cette fois, il souriait carrément, ce qui lui valu un sourd grognement de la part du loup. « Réponds. Sinon, je laisse Yûta s'occuper de toi.

- Un homme de la région des plus influent, qui à juré ta perte. M. Tashimi.» A l'ouï de ce nom, Oki senti un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, l'épuisant encore un peu plus. « De la région ? » Sa voix auparavant ferme devint de moins en moins assurée. « Oui, tu ne le savait pas ? » Un sourire mesquin lui découvrit les dents. « A voir ta tête non. Laisse-moi te renseigner. » Ses paroles se firent toujours plus enthousiastes. « Il y a deux ans, à la mort de son fils unique il jura de retrouver par tout les moyen le meurtrier et de lui faire payer. Il mit tous ses hommes sur le coup mais malgré cela, ils ne parvinrent jamais à retrouver sa trace. Furieux et humilier, la haine lui donna semble-t-il des ailes, car dès lors, son influence dans le milieu ne cessa de croître. Fort des nouvelles alliances, désirée ou non, qui suivirent cette montée en puissance, il fini par délaisser « sa campagne » et s'installa ici, d'où il dirige tout d'une main de maître. Bien sûr, jamais il n'oublia l'assassinat de son fils bien aimé et son humiliation ainsi à mesure qu'il s'allia des clans, il disposa de plus de yeux et d'oreilles à l'affût de ta personne. Actuellement, il est si puissant qu'il voit et entend tout. » Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, une lueur de méchanceté brilla dans ses yeux. Il suspendit son discours afin de ce délecter du désarrois grandissant de la jeune fille. Toujours plus assuré, il poursuivit : « Saisissant n'est-ce pas ? Sans le savoir, tu t'es jetée dans la geule du loup. Tu n'as aucunes chances de t'en sortir, tu peux me croire... A moins, peut-être, que toi et ton animal vous rendiez. M. Tashimi me doit quelques faveurs, alors, si tu es sage et avenante, je lui demanderai de te laisser la vie sauve et de me la confier. Qu'en penses-tu ? » Un large sourire menaçant lui parcouru la face alors qu'il affichait pour de bon un aire triomphant.

Oki resta clouée sur place, figée par ces paroles qu'elle ne pouvait pas croire, qu'elle ne voulait pas croire. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il disait la vérité,c'était sans issue. Tremblante, à bout de force, elle ne put retenir plus longtemps les larmes qui brillait dans ses yeux. Elle avait mal, sa vue par moment se brouillait, ses idées ne s'assemblaient plus qu'avec peine. Elle allait sombrer, lorsque les dernières phrases atteignirent ses oreilles, réveillant d'indicibles souvenirs et de profondes douleurs. Jamais elle ne revivrait ça. Jamais. Son désespoir fit place à une profonde révolte ; il avait prononcé les mots de trop. En ranimant sa haine des hommes, il avait ranimé également son courage et venait de mettre un terme à sa vie. Ignorant la douleur de ses blessures, elle leva son poignard, et laissa échapper un hurlement de rage en s'élançant sur l'impudent qui avait prononcer ces mots de trop, son arrêt de mort… « ATTEND !! » Oki, suspendit son geste, arrêtée malgré elle par la puissance et la volonté rattachés à cette ordre et se tourna en direction de la voix.

* * *

Voilà, comme vous pouvez le constater, les chapitres se rallongent au fur et à mesure. Celui-ci vous a-t-il plût ? Oui ? Non ? Laissez-moi découvrir vos impressions. 

Une review, critique bonne ou mauvaise,même très succincte, est toujours positive. C'est une récompense des plus encourageantes permettant, entre autre, de juger de la qualité de notre travail. Car écrire une histoire, n'est pas une mince affaire et cela demande beaucoup de temps et d'énergie… Donc, à vous les claviers et hardi petit !!!

Grosse bises à tous et


	5. L'attente

_Elizabeth : _Ton engouement pour mon histoire me touche beaucoup et je me réjouit de connaître ton avis sur ce chapitre que j'ai eu grand plaisir à écrire. Il m'a forcée à bien étudier la psychologie de mes persos et de bien réfléchir au caractère de Saïtô afin de respecter l'œuvre de Watsuki et son interprétation de l'ancien Shinsen Gumi, tout en l'adaptant à mon histoire. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, je pense…

_Falang _: Pardon d'avoir estropier ton nom dans mon dernier chapitre, mais quand je m'en suis rendue compte, le mal était déjà fait….

Bonne lecture à tous et **B**onne **A**nnée 2005 !!!

* * *

**La rencontre des Loups**

_Chapitre 4 _: _L'attente_

L'homme dissimulé dans l'ombre s'avança d'un pas, se retrouvant ainsi exposé à la lumière de la lune. L'uniforme qu'il portait, mettait en valeur sa grande taille. Son regard si dur et le sabre qui pendait à sa ceinture au lieu de l'épée ne permettaient, toutefois, aucun doute sur ce qu'il représentait : la justice froide et implacable. Nullement effrayé par les grognements véhéments du loup venu instamment se placer entre lui et la jeune femme, il paraissait calme et sûr de lui, son visage tel un masque, ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion. « Mon nom est Goro Fujita, je suis inspecteur de police » prononça-t-il, d'un ton égal. Sans laisser le temps à quiconque de réagir, il enchaîna : « Que se passe-t-il ici ?

- Inspecteur ! Intervint Kayama de son ton le plus mielleux. Quelle chance que vous passiez justement par ici, cette femme est folle, une vraie furie. Je l'ai surprise entrain de fouiller la maison, et, démasquée, elle a tenté de me tuer. Heureusement, vous êtres arrivé juste à temps pour l'empêcher de commettre ce crime. Je vous dois une fière chandelle, sans votre intervention, elle et sa bête assoiffée de sang n'auraient sans doute pas hésité à me tuer alors que j'étais sans défense. Il fit mine de se redresser, et poursuivit : Soyez sûr que cela ne restera pas sans conséquence pour votre avenir au sein de notre préfecture. ». Saïtô, agacé, bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître, lui adressa un demi-sourire des plus méprisant avant de reprendre, ironique : « C'est une chance en effet, que j'aie, malgré tout, jugé bon de surveiller votre demeure.» Le sourire avenant de Kayama fit place à une grimace déconcertée.

**Dès l'arrivée de l'inspecteur, Yûta s'était tenu près à attaquer au moindre signe d'agressivité de l'un ou de l'autre interlocuteur. Il jaugeait le nouveau venu, ne sachant pas très bien quel comportement adopter. Cet homme était redoutable, il le sut dès le premier regard, mais ce n'est pas cela qui l'interpellait. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais quelque chose lui interdisait de l'associer aux hommes qu'il avait appris à détester et qu'il méprisait, les jugeant indigne de sa confiance et de son amitié. Certes, tout deux pouvaient être de redoutables combattants, acharnés et sans merci, mais c'était autre chose. Entouré d'une puissante aura empreinte d'autorité et de sagesse, il était droit. Sans pitié. Son mépris et son arrogance, n'étaient que d'épaisses murailles dissimulant une profonde solitude mêlée d'amers regrets. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Yûta compris enfin ce qui plus que tout le reste le troublait, provoquant son indécision : sauvage et indomptable, ils n'avait qu'un maître, ou n'en n'avait pas… ****Oki fit un pas dans sa direction, attirant son attention. Il tourna son regard vers elle. Celle-ci, n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Une profonde angoisse lui étreignit le cœur lorsque après s'être arrêtée à sa hauteur, afin de lui caresser d'un geste automatique la tête, elle continua en direction de l'homme en uniforme. Maintenant qu'il savait, l'homme ne l'inquiétait pas, mais l'état d'épuisement de sa compagne et l'odeur de plus en plus malsaine de sa blessure l'inquiétait. Il voulu s'avancer avec elle, mais se ravisa. Il ne lui serait d'aucune utilité.**

Celle-ci avançait en titubant. Le sang de sa blessure à la tête coulait le long de sa joue et de son cou, pour finir absorber par la bandelette de tissu qui enserrai sa poitrine. La sueur perlant à son front lui piquait les yeux. La haine et la colère s'étaient évanouis laissant place au désespoir et à la douleur. Elle se sentait faible, si faible. Pourtant, elle continua d'avancer, pointant l'homme au sabre de son poignard, en usant ainsi ses dernières forces. « Pourquoi ?... » Sa voix faible et chevrotante, se brisa l'empêchant de poursuivre sa phrase. Elle s'arrêta devant Saïtô. Celui-ci la regardait, impassible. Elle était gravement blessée : il avait senti l'odeur métallique du sang avant même d'entrer dans cette pièce. De plus, il pouvait maintenant voir le sang sur son visage et la tache sombre et luisante qui s'élargissait à chaque instant sur le côté de son vêtement, confirmant se qu'il savait déjà.

Comment tenait-elle encore debout ? Il trouva dans ses yeux la réponse à sa question muette : une volonté inébranlable, malgré la souffrance et le désespoir. Elle s'apprêtait à parler encore, lorsque sans prévenir, le loup de Mibu l'attrapa par la taille d'un geste vif et précis, lui dérobant son poignard en même temps qu'il l'attirait brusquement dans ses bras. Tout en la serrant fermement contre lui, il effectua prestement un demi-tour sur lui-même. Quelque chose siffla tout près d'eux, avant de se ficher violement dans le mur derrière eux. Oki eu tout juste le temps d'apercevoir un petit couteau planté dans la paroi, juste à l'endroit ou elle se tenait l'instant d'avant, avant de s'évanouir, n'entendant pas le cri étouffé de l'homme agonisant dans son dos.

Saïtô sentit le corps de la jeune fille s'assouplir après un dernier sursaut de douleur, devenant totalement inerte dans ses bras, alors même qu'il s'apprêtait à trucider Kayama en renvoyant le poignard dont il venait de se saisir. Toutefois, cela ne fut pas nécessaire, car le loup, très preste, l'avait déjà égorgé.

Sous l'oeil attentif du loup, l'ancien Shinsen Gumi transporta dans ses bras le corps sans vie, et le déposa délicatement sur le futon. Ensuite, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, et déchira, sans autre forme de cérémonie, une large bande de tissus dans le pantalon bleu marine de la jeune fille pour la nouer bien serrée par dessus ses vêtements ensanglantés. Il la borda avec l'épaisse couverture qui se trouvait à portée de sa main puis se releva l'air pensif. Après une courte hésitation, il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers Kayama, cédant sa place au loup. Son sang maculait le mur proche et sa tête n'était plus raccrochée à son corps que par quelques lambeaux de chaire et de tendons. Délaissant le carnage, il se retourna, un énigmatique sourire sur les lèvres et dévisagea le loup devant lui. Sa face et son poitrail encore maculé du sang de sa victime, il était occupé à lécher tendrement le visage ensanglanté de son amie en poussant de petit gémissement le regard empli d'amour et d'inquiétude. A nouveau près de la jeune fille, l'inspecteur scruta son visage en évaluant mentalement la situation. Enfin, après avoir échangé un long regard entendu avec le loup, il prit la malheureuse dans ses bras en prenant soin de veiller à se qu'elle soit bien enveloppée dans la couverture et sorti de la maison le canidé sur ses talons.

Malgré son fardeau, l'ancien loup de Mibu avançait d'un pas cadencé à travers les rues désertes. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et la lune allait bientôt achever sa course nocturne. Tout était silencieux. Saïtô sentit le corps qu'il transportait frémir, le tirant de ses réflexions. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'entreouvrirent et ses lèvres remuèrent, émettant quelques sons confus qu'il ne parvint pas à comprendre, avant de sombrer à nouveau, terrassée par la fièvre et la douleur. Le regard de Saïtô s'attarda sur son visage. Ses traits étaient déformés par la douleur mais il était aisé de deviner qu'en temps normal, ils étaient harmonieux. Ses longs cheveux dégradés autour de son visage, soulignait l'ovale d'une rare perfection de celui-ci. Il se souvenait aussi avoir été surpris pas la couleur inhabituel de ses yeux. Légèrement mordorés, ses cheveux châtains très foncés les faisaient joliment ressortir, lui donnant un air très doux. Une fine mèche blanche sur le devant à droite, conférait au tout une touche énigmatique, renforçant le halo de mystères l'entourant. L'avait-elle de naissance ? Etait-ce la marque d'une ancienne blessure ou était-elle apparue soudainement à la suite d'une forte émotion comme cela arrive parfois ?

Le loup à ses côtés marchait la tête basse, jetant néanmoins de régulier coup d'œil à sa protégée. Tout en continuant sa marche nocturne bien que ses bras commençait à lui tirer un peu, Saïtô entrepris de passer en revue les événements depuis l'interrogatoire de Kayama jusqu'à son intervention de tout à l'heure. Il ressentait une certaine fierté en repensant à tout ça, car une fois de plus, et il s'en félicitait, son instinct ne lui avait pas fait défaut. Sa matinée avait commencé par une réouverture du dossier Kayama que bien qu'il le connaisse parfaitement, il relu dans son intégralité. Ensuite, il s'occupa des affaires courantes. L'après-midi, jubilant à l'idée de puvoir peut-être enfin confondre Kayama, il partit effectuer une petite visite à qui de droit. Comme il s'en doutait, ce dernier n'avait : rien vu, rien entendu et était très surpris d'apprendre la mort de ces hommes que, bien sûr, il ne connaissait pas. Voilà qui confirma ce que Saïtô savait déjà : il était trempé jusqu'au cou. Non seulement il était maintenant certain qu'il était présent dans la forêt lors de l'attaque ; mais en plus, Kayama paru effrayé d'apprendre qu'il n'y avait que quatre cadavres… Feignant de croire aux mensonges de ce piètre comédien, l'inspecteur Fujita quitta les lieux en laissant un Kayama inquiet mais réjouit d'avoir grugé le meilleur inspecteur de la préfecture du Kanto. Fort de cet entretien, l'ancien loup de Mibu décida de surveiller seul et personnellement la maison de ce dernier supprimant ainsi tous risques fuite dans le service. De toute façon, il était persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas long à attendre…

Une fois de plus, il ne s'était pas trompé car quelques heures après la tombée de la nuit, alors qu'il en était à la dernière cigarette de son dernier paquet, il put observer une silhouette précédée d'un grand chien s'approcher de la maison à pas feutré. Du toit où il s'était perché il avait une magnifique vue plongeante sur toute la rue devant la maison, une grande partie de celle-ci, ainsi que sur le jardin. Il éteignit prestement sa cigarette et se dissimula encore un peu mieux dans l'ombre, afin de jouir de la scène en toute quiétude. Bien sûr, il avait aussi veillé à se trouver contre le vent… De son perchoir, il vit le jeune homme et son chien pénétrer furtivement dans le jardin par la grande porte, qui contre toute attente, était ouverte. Cela ne sembla pas le surprendre outre mesure, mais Saïtô sut tout de suite à quoi s'attendre. Le chien et le jeune homme choisirent de se dissimuler derrière un buisson, tournant le dos à l'inspecteur qui eut tout le loisir des les observer. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsque la lune se dévoila de constater que se qu'il avait pris pour un grand chien, était en fait un loup. Et de belle taille qui plus est ! Le pelage noir de son dos présentait au claire de lune de magnifiques reflets argentés qui laissait deviner un loup jeune et en très bonne santé. De plus à le voir se mouvoir, il était aisé de deviner que ce pelage soyeux recouvrait un corps souple et musculeux, contrairement à son maître, plutôt mince et de petite taille.

Le contraste entre ce loup de belle prestance et son maître apparemment frêle et délicat avait un côté comique et très étrange. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de l'ancien capitaine du Shinsen Gumi. Pourtant, il était manifeste que leur entente était parfaite. Il semblait presque en osmose. L'allure raide et crispée du jeune homme et l'attitude protectrice du loup envers son maître attira également son attention, le confortant dans son idée que le sang retrouvé sur le tronc du chêne et dont il avait suivit la trace jusqu'à un ruisseau, appartenait bien à cet homme. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si faible… Lorsque la lumière visible à travers l'un des fusamas se déplaça, puis s'éteignit, il approuva qu'ils attendent encore un peu avant de pénétrer dans la maison. Une fois qu'ils furent rentrés, il délaissa sa cachette pour les suivrent.

Sitôt à l'intérieur, une odeur de sang fit frémir ses narines. Des cris l'incitèrent à accélérer le pas, et il arriva juste à temps pour voir le loup bondir à l'intérieur de la pièce. S'aidant des sons et des paroles qui lui parvenaient il fit une reconstitution mentale de la scène. Bien que maintenant cela lui semblait évident, il fût tout de même un peu surpris d'entendre une voix féminine donner la réplique à Kayama. Toutefois, cela ne l'empêcha pas de prêter une attention toute particulière à leur conversation. Il essayait de recouper ce flot de nouvelles informations avec ce qu'il savait déjà. Le nom de Tashimi attira tout particulièrement son attention. L'affaire commençait à prendre une tournure inattendue mais très intéressante, car s'il se doutait que Kayama et Tashimi était lié, il en était tout autre concernant cette jeune personne. Un hurlement soudain le sorti de ses réflexions, le pressant d'intervenir. Ce qu'il fit.

Maintenant ses bras lui faisaient carrément mal, mais ils étaient en vue de son habitation. Il s'agissait d'une maison de proportion très modeste, entourée d'un petit jardin dont la plus grande partie était située à l'avant, du côté de l'entrée principale. Une haute palissade bien ouvragée le protégeait efficacement des regards indiscrets. Après que Saïtô soit parvenu à déverrouiller la porte à double battants sans se dessaisir de la jeune fille ils pénétrèrent dans le jardin et suivirent un petit chemin de dalle, tout droit jusque sur la véranda d'où ils entrèrent dans la maison en faisant coulisser un fusama. Sans hésitation malgré le noir, Saïtô se rendit directement dans la première des deux pièces situées à sa droite où il déposa la jeune fille sur son futon déjà déplié. Le loup se posta immédiatement tout à côté de la souffrante, pendant qu'il allumait des lanternes qu'il repartit entre la chambre et la pièce par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Plus vaste que la chambre, elle servait à la fois de pièce commune, de salle à manger et de cuisine. Celle-ci à l'opposé de l'entrée qu'ils avaient empruntée occupait tout le coin gauche. Une petite porte prise entre le plan de travail et la seconde pièce servant de bureau, offrait un passage très commode vers le jardin arrière et le puits qui s'y trouvait. Une fois fait, il mis une grande quantité d'eau à chauffer, puis sans s'attarder d'avantage, ressortit en quête d'un médecin. Abandonnant momentanément l'énigmatique jeune fille et son surprenant compagnon.

Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, Saïtô revint accompagné du Dr Genzaï chargé de sa trousse de médecin. « Je l'ai installée dans la 1er pièce sur votre droite.

- J'aurai besoin d'une grande quantité d'eau chaude et de serviettes, je pense. Pourriez-vous m'en appor…» Un sourd grognement se fit entendre. Le loup inquiété par ce remue ménage avait quitté le chevet d'Oki pour venir s'encadrer dans le passage de la porte et le barrer à l'intrus qu'il toisait, l'air peu amène. Le médecin, livide, recula prestement. Saïtô revint sur ses pas et d'un ton très ferme mais néanmoins dépourvu d'agressivité il lança à l'adresse du loup. « Paix, Yûta ! Tu n'as rien à craindre. » Interloqué, il se tourna en direction de la voix et fixa l'inspecteur dans les yeux. Puis comme si de rien n'était il se détourna de Saïtô et retourna s'asseoir à son poste sans plus un regard aux deux hommes. « Il est apprivoisé vous ne risquez rien. » Le docteur, peu rassuré malgré tout, s'avança dans la pièce en évitant soigneusement le regard transperçant du loup et s'agenouilla à côté de la patiente en face de l'effrayant animal. Evaluant rapidement la situation d'un œil expert, il défit les bandages de fortunes et les vêtements de la jeune fille pendant que Saïtô amenait tour à tour, l'eau chaude et les serviettes propres. « Comment ce nomme cette jeune personne ? interrogea le médecin comme pour meubler le silence, alors qu'il recousait soigneusement la plaie qu'il venait de bien nettoyer.

-… Contentez-vous de la soigner, fit l'inspecteur d'un ton las, cela vaudra mieux. De tout façon, il n'en savait rien. Il connaissait le nom du loup pour l'avoir entendu lors de la conversation avec Kayama, mais il ignorait encore le nom de la blessée.

Avant de partir et d'empocher de généreux honoraires contre la promesse de sa discrétion absolue, le docteur remit à Saïtô, quantité d'herbe à infuser ou à appliquer en cataplasme ainsi que de nombreuses instructions pour le bon rétablissement de la blessée. Epuisé par cette longue nuit, Saïtô prit tout de même le temps de ranger la chambre et de mettre tremper les vêtements ensanglantés de sa nouvelle « pensionnaire » comme il l'appelait déjà, avant de prendre exemple sur Yûta confortablement roulé en boule contre sa protégée, et d'aller s'allonger dans la pièce voisine qui, en plus de son bureau, allait devenir sa chambre.

Il s'éveilla tard dans la matinée, dérangé par les appels délirants de sa pensionnaire, emprise à un violent accès de fièvre. Elle était toujours sans connaissance, mais il parvint néanmoins entre deux délire, à lui faire absorber l'amer décoction du Dr Genzaï qui abaissa à nouveau sa température et lui permit de retrouver le sommeil réparateur dont elle avait tant besoin. Après cela, il entreprit de se débarbouiller au puits derrière la maison et de se changer, pendant que Yûta rassuré par le sommeil tranquille de son amie, sortit se soulager dans le jardin après une inspection minutieuse des lieux. Ensuite, après avoir nettoyé et mit à sécher les vêtements d'Oki, il se restaura en vitesse d'un reste de riz qu'il partagea avec Yûta et sortit, assuré que sa maison n'aura jamais été aussi bien gardée. Il se rendit directement à la préfecture qui, comme il l'avait prévu, ressemblait présentement à une ruche d'abeilles en folies, car, bien entendu, le corps sans vie et étrangement mutilé de Kayama avait été découvert plus tôt dans la journée. Toutefois, personne ne fût surpris de son manque d'étonnement car il était de notoriété ici, que l'inspecteur Fujita était taillé dans le marbre. Etant donné la similitude avec les meurtres de la forêt sur lesquels il enquêtait déjà, c'est lui qui fut naturellement chargé de l'enquête. Maintenant qu'il savait Tashimi impliqué dans l'affaire, il redoubla de prudence ainsi que de méfiance et préféra taire les événements de la nuit passée, afin de ne pas alerter les taupes que Tashimi n'aura pas manqué de se payer au sein de la police. Après tout, ce ne sont pas les candidats qui manquent, se dit-il, et s'il fallait tous les éliminer, on risquerait de sérieux problèmes d'effectif. De plus, les taupes peuvent parfois s'avérer bien utile… Enfin, du moment que l'on sait s'en servir. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il portait à sa bouche la cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer.

* * *

"&??!?&" de programme à la ?!?& qui veut pas faire les espaces et mettre les "" là ou je les voudrai.....Enfin....

Comme toujours, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience….

Léo


	6. Le coeur des Loups

Ouf! Enfin posté! Qu'es-ce qu'il ma fait suer ce chapitre. J'ai bien cru que je ne trouverai jamais le temps de le publier. C'est que je me disais toujours que j'aurai le temps de l'écrire lorsque je serai de nouveau au chômage, mais à la fois hélas et heureusement, je n'ai finalement plus été au chômage. Je tâcherai de faire mieux pour le prochain. Au moins, en compensation, celui-ci est long. J'espère qu'il vous plaira…

Bonne lecture et à bientôt dans vos reviews!

Elizabeth: encore une review qui m'aura fait chaud au cœur. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à nouveau digne de ton attention et que mon style aura continuer à s'améliorer. J'ai un peu soucis que le rythme de mon histoire devienne un peu trop ample au goût des lecteurs mais d'un autre côté, je ne vois pas comment j'aurai pu faire autrement. Je me réjouis donc de connaître ton avis à ce sujet.

Dirty Ponce: merci pour tes conseils avisés. C'est un peu tard pour changer ce prologue, mais je m'en souviendrais pour le prochain. Je tiens également à te remercier, du temps que tu nous as déjà consacré à ma fiction et à moi-même, cela me fut précieux…

* * *

**La rencontre des loups**

Chapitre 5 : Le cœur des loups

Lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, l'inspecteur Fujita rentra chez lui, il retrouva une Oki paisiblement endormie sous le regard bienveillant de son loup. Sa température était encore assez élevée, mais diminuait régulièrement tandis que les accès de délire semblaient avoir disparu. Néanmoins, la première chose dont Saïtô s'occupa en rentrant, fut de lui administrer ses médicaments. Elle était toujours sans connaissance mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas. Il quitta la pièce suivi de près par le loup. Amusé, il se retourna et fixa l'animal qui s'assit face à lui, sa queue proprement ramenée sur ses pattes de devant. Yûta le fixa à son tour en se léchant les babines l'air interrogateur, les yeux brillants d'espoir. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Saïtô n'éclate de rire devant le loup perplexe. Ne voulant pas laisser plus longtemps cette pauvre bête affamée dans l'expectative, il se dirigea vers le seau qu'il avait ramené, y plongea la main, et en ressortit une magnifique volaille qu'il lui tendis.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il venait juste de changer ses pansements, d'aérer ses draps et de la rafraîchir à l'aide de serviettes humides, Oki s'éveilla. Avant d'apercevoir Yûta ce qui l'apaisa immédiatement, elle parcouru la pièce d'un regard totalement désorienté. Son compagnon, couché non loin, ou plutôt, étalé de tout son long dans la chaleur bienvenue d'un rayon de soleil, mu par un sixième sens, s'éveilla sitôt qu'elle posa son regard sur lui. Encore trop faible pour le saluer même que d'une simple caresse, Oki se contenta de lui sourire ce qui le fit bondir de joie. Continuant son inspection malgré sa vision encore un peu trouble, son regard chargé de questions fini par croiser celui de l'inspecteur revenu sur ses pas.

"Bienvenue chez moi", fit-il en guise de réponse.

Oki, à nouveau désorientée, avisa le loup non loin, l'air incrédule. Celui-ci, abaissa son regard d'un air d'excuse, en agitant faiblement la queue. Penaud, il vint s'assoire tout près d'elle et la gratifier de quelques coups de langue au visage. Vaincue par la fatigue, Oki se rendormit.

Le soir, comme la nuit tombait, l'inspecteur revint auprès de la souffrante qu'il trouva éveillée.

"Contant de voir que tu as l'air d'aller mieux, dit-il d'un ton plutôt sympathique. Comment te sens-tu ?"

Oki, le regard tourné vers quelque chose qu'elle seule semblait voir, garda le silence, hébétée. Compréhensif, Saïtô posa doucement sa main sur son épaule afin de capter son attention. Ce contacte, fit tressaillir Oki violemment qui tourna vers lui un regard épouvanté.

"Comment t'appelles-tu ?" demanda-t-il gentiment afin de l'assurer de ses bonnes intentions.

"Oki."

Elle avait répondu sans réfléchir, le regard à nouveau tourné vers nul part. Avant de sortir, Saïtô la dévisagea rapidement et lui désigna de la tête le bol de soupe fumante, qu'il avait apporté à son intention.

"Bois ça, ça te fera du bien."

Après un temps que Saïtô jugea, au nombre de mégots abandonnés au cendrier, suffisant, il retourna voir sa jeune pensionnaire, bien décidé à avoir, au moins, un début de conversation sur le sujet hautement intéressant que représentait Tashimi. Il était temps qu'il sache si tout cela le mènerait quelque part ou non. Bien que le soji soit ouvert, il s'apprêtait à frapper afin de signaler sa présence, lorsqu'il retint son geste. La belle ne l'avait pas attendu et dormait déjà profondément. Jugeant préférable de ne pas la déranger, il remit cet entretien au lendemain. Parcourant silencieusement la pièce, il éteignit les lampes, ramassa la vaisselle, puis comme Yûta se redressa alors qu'il passait à côté, gratifia le loup d'une brève caresse sur la tête avant de quitter la chambre enténébrée.

Le vent soufflait rageusement faisant tourbillonner les feuilles mortes à leurs pieds. L'air était lourd et des nuages noirs menaçaient d'éclater à tous moments. Il s'était mis en garde et fixait son adversaire, prêt à anticiper le moindre de ses gestes. En adoptant cette posture, il avait hermétiquement fermé son cœur, laissant son humanité de côté. Son attaque fût fulgurante et c'est sans merci aucune qu'il terrassa son adversaire d'un simple coup d'estoc, sa spécialité. Il sentit l'odeur fétide du sang et sut avec certitude qu'elle ne le quitterai plus jamais. Okita se tint soudain à ses côtés et lui souriait. Il était jeune, mais son regard démentait cette jeunesse.

"Alors mon ami, toujours pas décidé ?"

Puis il disparut comme il était venu, le laissant seul avec ses désillusions. Des gémissements retentirent dans le lointain puis se fut la nuit.

Saïtô ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il avait encore à l'esprit l'image de son jeune ami décédé lorsqu'il se rappela ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Se levant précipitamment, il se dirigea à grand pas dans la chambre voisine. Oki était prostré sur son futon, le teint livide, Yûta tout serré contre elle. En voyant Saïtô s'approcher, elle fut prise de panique. Elle tenta de se lever, mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. En détresse, elle le supplia de ne pas s'approcher, d'avoir pitié et de ne pas leur faire de mal. Ses paroles étaient entrecoupées de sanglots et tout son être exprimait un indicible désespoir. Saïtô compris qu'elle était perdue dans un monde de cauchemar. Il recula d'un pas pour la rassurer

"Tout va bien, dit-il, c'est fini. Tu es en sécurité dans cette maison et Yûta veille sur toi."

Comme il l'espérait, le son de sa voix ramena la jeune fille à la réalité. Dans un sursaut, son expression changea du tout au tout. Une furtive lueur sembla traverser son regard avant qu'elle n'enfouisse son visage dans l'abondante fourrure de son loup et pleure de nouveau. Longtemps. Ces larmes, pas moins douloureuses, et tout aussi amères n'avaient, néanmoins, plus rien à voir avec les précédentes. Lorsqu'elle cessa, Saïtô s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit une tasse de thé. Elle relâcha le loup et s'en saisi l'air absente. Elle but quelques gorgées puis ignorant la présence de Saïtô, s'allongea sur son futon et se rendormi instantanément, épuisée.

Trop énervé pour se recoucher, Saïtô enfila son uniforme, prit son sabre et sortit. L'air frais lui fit du bien et comme à son habitude sur le chemin de la préfecture de police, il alluma une cigarette et entreprit d'organiser mentalement sa journée. Si l'affaire Kayama était déjà plus au moins réglée, celle concernant Tashimi était toujours au point mort. Il avait appris hier la mort, accidentelle bien sûr, du dernier agent chargé d'infiltrer le réseau. Oki était pour l'instant, sa meilleure carte. Il avait été surpris par sa violente crise d'angoisse de ce matin et était persuadé que Tashimi n'y était pas étranger. Elle était morte de peur et il était évident qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle pour l'instant.

Les jours suivants, bien que son l'état de ses blessures lui aurait permit de se lever quelque peu, Oki n'en fit rien. Elle restait couchée, le regard perdu au loin, vide de toute volonté. Même son loup était impuissant devant ce mal intérieur qui rongeait son amie. C'est tout juste si elle s'alimentait. Les premiers jours, Yûta n'avait pas cessé de la presser de se lever. Il passait sa tête sous son bras en gémissant, pressait son nez dans son cou ou grattait le sol près d'elle en agitant frénétiquement la queue et en jappant comme un louveteau mais elle se contentait de poser distraitement sa main sur sa tête, sans même lui accorder un regard. Alors, comme rien ne semblait pouvoir la distraire, Yûta se résignai. Impuissant, il abaissait tristement la tête et venait se blottir dans les bras qu'elle lui tendait machinalement. Elle pleurait souvent et Yûta paraissait pleurer de même. Invariablement depuis plusieurs jours déjà, chaque fois que Saïtô rentrait dans la chambre, Yûta agitait légèrement la queue et baissait les yeux comme en singe d'excuse, et à chaque fois, Saïtô pouvait lire l'inquiétude et une infinie tristesse passer comme une ombre dans le magnifique regard doré du loup. Cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent, mais Saïtô était de jour en jour plus étonné de constater combien Yûta était un compagnon fidèle, sensible et compréhensif. Sensibilité et compréhension qu'il étendait à Saïtô. En effet, contrairement à la plus part de ses semblables qui ne parvenait jamais à saisir quoi que ce fût de ses sentiments ou émotions, Yûta avait la capacité de le comprendre instantanément, qu'il le veuille ou non, ce qui, aux yeux de Saïtô, faisait de lui son égale. Finalement, il devait bien se l'avouer, plus il côtoyait le loup et plus il avait envie de gagner sa confiance et de devenir son ami.

Oki avait perdu le compte des jours, elle se sentait entièrement engourdie. Elle avait conscience de se qui l'entourait, mais ne parvenait pas à se concentré dessus. Elle sentait la présence réconfortante de son loup et celle plus inquiétante de l'inspecteur mais comme sa présence ne semblait pas déranger Yûta, elle fini par s'en accommoder. Elle se rendait vaguement compte de l'inquiétude de son ami, mais elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à en saisir la raison. Bien des images et des idées tournaient dans sa tête, mais chaque fois qu'elle voulait en examiner une pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, tout s'embrouillait pour finalement disparaître. Tout lui paraissait sans espoir aucun. La vie n'avait plus assez de saveur ni de couleur, pour qu'elle s'y intéresse. Les dernières paroles de Kayama l'avaient brisée. La souffrance qu'elle avait éprouvée avait été si forte, qu'en dernier recours, elle s'enferma derrière de hautes murailles d'indifférence. A l'abri desquelles, elle s'était petit à petit perdue dans un monde de douleur et de désespoir.

Un après-midi, comme à son habitude, Saïtô entra dans la chambre. Un bref regard échangé avec le loup, lui appris que rien n'avait changé. Yûta paraissait toujours plus abattu et désespéré. Il se leva, et vint, pour la première fois vers Saïtô quêter quelque réconfort. Il se pressa contre sa jambe et passa sa tête sous sa main. S'agenouillant afin de se mettre à sa hauteur Saïtô le gratifia de quelques caresses sur la tête. Yûta gémit gentiment en le fixant d'un air suppliant. Comprenant, sa supplique muette il se releva et se dirigea vers le futon pour s'agenouiller à nouveau à côté de celui-ci. Le loup et lui échangèrent un dernier regard entendu avant qu'il se tourne résolument vers Oki.

"Regarde–moi. REGARDE–MOI ! Cria-t-il, comme Oki restait les yeux braqués dans le vide."

Elle sursauta légèrement et tourna vers son loup un regard apeuré. Celui-ci rapprocha, mais sans montrer la moindre agressivité envers l'inspecteur. Comme ce dernier répétait son ordre, un ton plus bas néanmoins, elle fixa Saïtô avec un air d'animal traqué. Satisfait de l'avoir quelque peu tirée de sa léthargie il poursuivit d'une voix qui se voulait calme et rassurante, son but n'étant pas de l'effrayer d'avantage.

"Tu es en sécurité ici, mais que tu le veuille, ou non, il va bien falloir que tu te bouges et crois-moi, il vaudrait mieux que tu le veuille…"

Oki roula vers lui des yeux effrayés. Mais très vite, son regard devint à nouveau vide, et elle se remit à admirer le néant. Saïtô poussa un soupir et partit.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà, mais Oki ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Perdue dans son monde de détresse, les paroles de l'inspecteur lui revenaient sans cesse. Cet homme l'effrayait, pourtant, et cela la troublait énormément, Yûta semblait lui faire confiance, allant même, jusqu'à la laisser seule alors que cet individu était dans la maison. Chaque jour, l'homme paraissait plus énervé de la voir silencieuse et renfermée mais, néanmoins, jamais il n'avait eu le moindre geste agressif à son encontre. Jamais il n'avait profité de sa faiblesse. Au contraire, il l'avait soignée et nourrie. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Que mijote-t-il donc ? Une idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit : il veut la livrer et toucher la récompense. Tout son corps frémit a cette pensée, et le désespoir la submergea. Tout ceci ne finirait donc jamais ? Elle rumina sa peine encore bien longtemps puis soudain tout lui paru clair. Résolue, elle se leva. La tête lui tourna mais elle réussi à tenir debout. Comme chaque nuit, Yûta était sortit se dégourdir les pattes. Elle eu un terrible pincement au cœur en l'imaginant parcourir nuitamment la forêt mais sa décision était prise. Elle sortit de la chambre et s'avança jusque devant le soji clos de la pièce voisine. Lorsqu'elle entendit le souffle régulier de l'inspecteur endormi elle fit silencieusement coulisser le soji et s'introduit furtivement dans la chambre. Ses yeux étant déjà habitués à l'obscurité, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer ce qu'elle cherchait.

**Mû par un inexplicable pressentiment Yûta fit instantanément demi-tour et s'élança au grand galop en direction de la ville.**

Saisissant la garde d'une main et le fourreau de l'autre, elle dégaina lentement, silencieusement, la lame affûtée. Elle ne tremblait pas. Son esprit était clair et sa décision inébranlable. Enfin elle tenait la solution. Un instant, très bref, elle pointa la lame sur l'homme endormi mais se ravisa. Se laissant brusquement tomber à genoux, elle leva le sabre, la lame tournée vers elle-même. A ce moment, un bruit de drap que l'on froisse se fit entendre, et elle sentit quelque chose agripper le dos de son kimono, la projetant en arrière avec force et l'envoyant valdinguer brutalement sur le sol. Surprise, elle poussa un cri suraigu et lâcha le sabre qui alla se figer dans le plancher. Lorsqu'elle vit l'inspecteur se pencher sur elle pour la saisir sans ménagement par le col de son vêtement, elle eut soudainement très peur d'avoir provoqué la colère de cet homme. La relevant comme fétus de paille, Saïtô la planta sur ses pieds. En la toisant de toute sa hauteur, il la fixa de son regard le plus dur et sans prévenir, la gifla violement. Choquée, Oki le regarda comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Elle porta machinalement la main à sa joue douloureuse et sembla enfin prendre conscience de se qui l'entourait. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et elle se jeta rageusement sur Saïtô pour le frapper. Elle tapait de toutes ses forces, martelant la poitrine de l'inspecteur de coup de poing. Celui-ci indulgent, ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher et la laissa se défouler un moment, avant qu'il ne décide que s'en était assez et la saisisse, gentiment mais fermement, dans ses bras. Surprise pas ce geste inattendu, elle éclata en sanglots. Comment ce faisait-il qu'il ne s'énerve, ni ne la frappe ? Ce pourrait-il qu'elle se soit trompée ? Y aurait-il encore un espoir ? Ses larmes coulant le long de ses joues, venaient s'étancher sur le kimono de Saïtô qui continuait de l'entourer de ses bras.

De longue minute plus tard, Yûta arriva totalement essoufflé. Quelques secondes lui suffirent pour comprendre que son nouvel ami avait empêché l'irréparable, parvenant du même coup à ramener Oki dans le monde des vivants. Remerciant Saïtô d'un simple regard, il vint se presser tendrement contre la jambe d'Oki, qui se libéra de l'étreinte de l'inspecteur, pour se laisser glisser au sol afin de le saisir dans ses bras. Préférant les laisser seules, l'ancien Shinsen Gumi sortit. La nuit était douce. S'adossant à l'un des piliers de la véranda il alluma une cigarette. Il n'avait jamais ressenti pareil sentiment de bien-être et cela était étrange. D'où lui était venue cette idée, génial au demeurant, de la serrer contre lui ? Après une seconde cigarette qui d'ailleurs ne lui apporta, pas plus que la précédente, un quelconque soulagement, il rentra.

Oki tenait toujours fermement Yûta contre elle, mais elle ne pleurait plus. Saïtô s'approcha d'elle et déposa une couverture sur ses épaules. Elle n'avait pas dû s'en apercevoir car elle sursauta. Elle se retourna et le regarda, surprise, de ses grands yeux mordorés dans lesquels brillaient, à nouveau, cette étincelle que Saïtô avait déjà pu admirer lors de leur première rencontre. Elle parut d'autant plus surprise et incrédule, lorsqu'il s'agenouilla à coté d'elle et tendis la main vers sa joue rougie par la gifle qu'il lui avait assenée, pour appliquer une serviette froide dessus. Ils échangèrent un long regard et l'ancien loup de Mibu sentit quelque chose en elle changer sans vraiment parvenir à saisir de quoi il retournait au juste. Les yeux brillants, elle saisit la main qu'il tenait toujours sur sa joue et vint se blottir contre Saïtô qui la laissa faire, incapable de la repousser.

* * *

Voilà! Merci de m'avoir lue et surtout, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton "go" en bas à gauche. Je serai ravie de connaître votre avis…. 


	7. Tokio

Elizabeth: Je confirme, notre très cher inspecteur se fait apprivoiser et c'est là quelque chose de fort ardu à écrire. Lui, le si fière, si sarcastique, si froid, si efficace, si… (tu vois où je veux en venir…) inspecteur. Nous ouvre son cœur et nous laisse entre apercevoir un homme tendre, attentionné, voir même passionné. Sans toutefois, se départir de ses autres traits de caractères cités ci-dessus. Dur, dur,…

Concernant le rythme des publications, no comment! Et je ne pense pas que sa vas s'améliorer car mes chapitres deviennent toujours plus longs et moi j'ai toujours moins de temps. Enfin, je fais de mon mieux.

Je suis soulagée que tu aimes mes chapitres "contemplatif" et je pense que tu vas te régaler, sachant qu'a partire du chapitre suivant, l'action vas revenir en force (enfin si tout va comme je l'ai prévu)!

Pour ce qui est de l'orthographe, il devrait y avoir du mieux cette fois .

Merci de ton soutient…

Syl: Un très grand merci pour toutes ces reviews qui m'ont fait si chaud au cœur. J'étais si heureuse d'avoir une lectrice de plus que cela m'a redonné du courage, et l'envie de terminer vite le prochain chapitre que voici pour te remercier.

Je suis très flattée que tu apprécie Oki et je pense que ce chapitre va répondre à pas mal de tes questions.

Concernant le Kenshin-gumi, je ne pense pas qu'ils apparaîtront. J'ai voulu faire une fic entièrement basée sur le personnage passionnant qu'est Saïtô, d'autant plus qu'il, comme tu le sais, à réellement exister. En fait ce qui m'a fascinée, c'est justement que cet homme si froid et mystérieux décrit par Watsuki ait put tomber amoureux…et aussi qu'une femme ait eu envie de partager sa vie avec quelqu'un de passablement violent qui non seulement à tué beaucoup de gens à la guerre, mais aussi dans l'ombre…

Tu m'as l'air fort bien renseignée, mais si tu ne le connais pas déjà, je te propose d'aller faire un tour sur wikipedia .org d'ici tu trouveras également des liens qui te permettront de découvrir l'histoire du Shinsengumi et d'Okita entre autre.

Pour ce qui est d'Okita justement, il n'est pas là par hasard mais comme il est déjà mort ou moment où ce déroule ma fic, son rôle se limitera sûrement à mettre en évidence le caractère de Saïtô ou à introduire des éléments de son passé ou simplement une touche de mystère… à voire.

J'espère avoir bien répondu à toutes tes interrogations.

Bonnes lectures à tous

* * *

**La rencontre des Loups**

Chapitre 6 : Tokio

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut d'abord surprise. Mais, presque aussitôt, la mémoire lui revint. Elle était lovée dans les bras de Saïtô, la tête posée dans le creux de son épaule. A en juger par l'obscurité de la pièce, elle n'avait pas dû dormir plus de deux heures. Elle remua légèrement et se serra encore un peu plus contre l'inspecteur. Celui-ci, déjà éveillé, raffermit sa prise et lui passa tendrement la main dans les cheveux. Elle se sentait bien. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'un jour elle puisse se sentir aussi bien et en sécurité dans les bras d'un homme. Jamais.

Alors qu'elle s'éveillais de nouveau, le jour était levé et Yûta avait remplacé l'inspecteur dans ses bras. A côté du futon, elle trouva un paquet soigneusement emballé avec du papier de soie. La jolie fleur odorante qui se trouvait dessus ne lui laissait aucun doute sur le destinataire. Le cœur palpitant, elle se saisi donc du paquet et l'ouvrit. Il contenait un kimono. Fort simple et confectionné avec du coton et non de la soie, il était néanmoins plus beau que tous les kimonos qu'elle n'avait jamais portés. Sa couleur vert pâle lui irait à ravir. L'obi et l'ourlet du col étaient vert émeraude. Il y avait aussi un ruban assorti pour retenir ses cheveux et un peigne. Très émue, elle s'empressa de faire sa toilette, délaissant ses vieilles frusques pour revêtir le kimono qui lui allait à merveille.

Comme l'uniforme de Saïtô était toujours là, la jeune fille en déduisit qu'il n'était pas encore parti travailler. Désireuse de le remercier au plus vite, Oki se mit en quête de l'inspecteur. Avec Yûta comme guide, se ne fût pas très difficile. Saïtô était dans la cour arrière en train de s'entraîner. Lorsqu'elle s'avança sur la véranda elle fût saisie de stupeur par la puissance qui se dégageait de l'homme plus encore, elle fût effrayée par son expression. Toutefois, celle-ci se radouci lorsqu'il s'arrêta un instant pour l'admirer. Pour la première fois, Oki lui offrit un sourire avant de s'incliner légèrement en signe de remerciement. Leur regard se croisèrent puis il reprit son entraînement.

Troublée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, Oki se rendit à la cuisine où elle se servit un reste de bouillie d'avoine, et ressortit s'installer sur la véranda. L'expression farouche de Saïtô l'effrayait mais, d'un autre côté, sa puissance la rassurait. Petite fille, elle avait souvent vu les hommes s'entraîner au maniement du sabre mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce à quoi elle assistait maintenant. Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle force doublée d'une si grande rapidité, mais ce qui la fascinait le plus, était son regard… Plus elle admirait Goro Fujita et plus elle se sentait sereine, en sécurité.

Pendant que Saïtô se rafraîchissait au puits, Oki, malgré sa blessure au côté qui la tiraillait un peu plus à chaque pas, se promena dans le jardin autour de la maison. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver un jardin potager parfaitement entretenu. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, cela ne se limitait pas qu'au potager : les fleurs étaient magnifiquement arrangées, les arbres joliment taillés. Oki ne se doutait pas qu'un homme tel que l'inspecteur Fujita s'intéressât au jardinage. D'un autre côté, elle comprenait bien que cette activité puisse lui apporter la paix et le bien-être nécessaire à l'équilibre de tout homme. Un bruit de pas derrière elle la fit sursauter alors qu'elle était absorbée dans la contemplation de quelques fleurs. Elle se retourna et se trouva en face de Saïtô. Il avait revêtu son uniforme et arborait à nouveau son expression froide et arrogante. Toutefois, plutôt que de l'effrayer, cette expression la rassura profondément. Saïtô dû s'en apercevoir car son visage se radouci et il lui adressa un demi-sourire.

"J'ai à faire au poste. Ne sors pas d'ici et repose-toi. Je rentrerai peut-être tard." Comme il terminait sa phrase, il s'engagea sur le sentier qui menait au portail.

"Fujita-san ! Merci…"

Saïtô ne daigna pas se retourner, mais leva néanmoins la main en signe de salutation.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, fort tard comme il l'avait annoncé, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Toutes à part une. En passant devant la chambre d'Oki, il l'aperçut sur son futon lovée entre les pattes de son loup. Son instinct lui dit qu'elle ne dormait pas encore. Ce soir, il se sentait las et poisseux. La soirée avait été longue et il n'aspirait plus qu'a quelques instants de paix. Comme toujours dans ces moments là, il mit chauffer un peu d'eau dans l'intention de se préparer un thé.

"Aimerais-tu aussi une tasse de thé ? " Sans même la voir, il avait sentit la présence d'Oki dans la pièce.

Celle-ci parut tout d'abord un peu étonnée, mais, comme il se retournait, elle hocha légèrement la tête en souriant et s'approcha. Confusément, quelque chose la troubla et plutôt que de s'asseoir, elle alla se planter devant Saïtô. Celui-ci demeura stoïque bien qu'elle le dévisagea longuement, presque sans gêne. De loin, dans la pâle lumière que procurait le feu et parce que les uniformes de la police sont bleu foncé, elle n'avait pas tout de suite saisi ce qui l'avait troublée lorsqu'il s'était retourné mais maintenant qu'elle lui faisait face, non seulement elle pouvait le voir, mais également le sentir. Du sang. Il y avait du sang sur ses vêtements. Presque machinalement elle saisi la manche de sa robe de chambre et voulut s'en servir pour essuyer une petit tache écarlate sur la joue de Saïtô lorsque il lui saisit le bras.

"Ne fais pas ça, c'est inutile. Je devrai me laver de toute façon. Occupe-toi plutôt du thé …"

Il la laissa plantée là et disparut dans sa chambre.

Alors qu'elle était entrain de servir le thé, il réapparu vêtu de ce qui devait être son vêtement d'intérieur : un simple hakama de couleur crème avec un haut assorti. Ses cheveux encore mouillés étaient proprement peignés en arrière. Sans mot dire, il s'assit en face d'Oki et se servit quelques gorgées. Toute fatigue semblait l'avoir quitté, et son expression froide et détachée avait laissé la place à un visage plus serein.

Ils burent tous deux, en silence, chacun plongé dans ses propres réflexions.

Soudainement, sans crier gare, Oki releva les yeux de sa tasse qui refroidissait entre ses mains, se leva, fit le tour de la petite table basse et vint s'agenouiller tout près de Saïto qui lui fit alors face. Oki était subitement devenue très pâle et tremblait légèrement. Lorsque enfin elle osa relever la tête pour affronter l'inspecteur, elle fut surprise par son expression confiante, presque attendrie. Il avait abandonné son air sarcastique. Elle comprit alors que c'était une faveur qu'il lui faisait mais aussi une manière de lui demander sa confiance.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant. Saïtô, conscient de l'effort qu'elle devait faire sur elle-même pour garder son calme malgré ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, déposa sa main sur sa joue en un geste qui se voulait apaisant. Aussitôt, Oki agrippa cette main et la serra fort contre son visage. Un flot de souvenirs l'envahit. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle avait grand peine à refouler ses larmes. Acceptant l'invitation de cette douce main qui l'attirait gentiment, Oki vint se blottir contre l'inspecteur qui l'accueillit dans ses bras et lui offrit quelques caresses rassérénantes.

" Mon nom est Tokio Takagi mais je crois me souvenir que seule ma mère m'appelait ainsi. Mes parents, des marchands de riz à ce qu'il paraît, et mon frère nouveau-né sont morts dans l'incendie de notre maison à Aizu. A ce qu'on m'a dit, je dois la vie sauve à mon père qui au péril de la sienne parvint à me protéger des flammes. Il mourut quelques heures plus tard dans les bras de l'homme qu'il considérait, alors, comme son meilleur ami et me confia à lui."

Oki se redressa et, sans se dessaisir de la main de l'inspecteur, s'agenouilla face à lui. Elle leva un instant son visage si parfait vers Saïtô avant de le baisser à nouveau sur leurs deux mains enlacées. Ce dernier sentit alors une goutte tiède s'écraser sur sa main qu'il referma un peu plus fermement ,espérant ainsi, exprimer à la jeune fille sa compassion et l'inciter à continuer son récit.

"Malheureusement, reprit cette dernière encouragée par cette marque d'affection, le pauvre homme déjà accablé de dettes ne pouvait se permettre de nourrir une bouche de plus. Il décida donc de me confier à l'orphelinat de Nagoya. J'avais six ans. Je n'ai quasiment gardé aucun souvenir de ma famille ou de cet orphelinat. Juste un visage. Celui de ma mère, sans doute. Je ne crois pas être restée très longtemps dans cet endroit…"

A mesure qu'Oki avançait dans son récit, son pouls s'accélérait et de plus en plus de larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Mais maintenant que, pour la première fois, elle parlait, il lui semblait devenir d'un coup plus légère et se sentiment nouveau la poussait à continuer.

"…Puis un jour, ce fut mon tour d'être adoptée. Mais je réalisais très vite que l'on m'avait délivrée d'un cauchemar pour me jeter dans un autre bien pire encore. De toutes les années de malheur que j'ai passées chez M. Tashimi, il fut gentil avec moi trente minutes: le temps de convaincre le responsable de l'orphelinat qu'il ferait un bon père pour moi. Il m'emmena vivre dans une grande demeure près de Yokohama. Je compris très vite qu'il m'avait en fait adoptée à contre cœur, dans le vain espoir de redonner à sa femme chérie le goût à la vie qu'elle avait perdu quelques mois plus tôt lorsque leur fille, du même âge que moi, était décédée des suites d'une pneumonie.

Hélas, au lieu de reporter son affection sur moi comme l'avait espéré son mari, elle sombra encore un peu plus dans le désespoir et finit par se pendre. Ce jour là, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer. Mais finalement il me garda chez lui et m'obligea à travailler. Les premières années, je survécus aux coups et privations répétées, et malgré tout, pour mon plus grand malheur, je grandis et devint une jeune fille…"

… Chacune de ses phrases était comme un poignard qui rouvrait la cicatrice de son passé, qui somme toute n'avait jamais cicatrisé…

"…Sais-tu ce qu'est cette mèche blanche ? " La douleur et la honte la submergea. "C'est le souvenir indélébile de la première fois…"

Tout-à-coup elle se sentit horriblement sale et retira sa main de celle de l'inspecteur. Elle n'osait pas lever la tête de peur de croiser le regard de Saïtô qui, elle en était sûre, avait deviné.Lire dans ses yeux le même dégoût qu'elle s'inspirait présentement, l'effrayait. Troublée de réaliser à quel point l'affection de l'inspecteur comptait pour elle, elle se retourna espérant ainsi échapper à son jugement…

"… la première fois où je fus violée par M. Tashimi…"

Voilà, elle l'avait dit. Plus moyen de faire marche arrière à présent. Tout son corps se mit à trembler et elle pleura. Oki n'entendit, ni ne remarqua le froissement et le mouvement dans son dos. Pourtant ses larmes de désespoir devinrent des larmes de soulagement lorsqu'elle sentit Saïtô l'enlacer tendrement, sa joue doucement appuyée contre la sienne. Il imprima à leur deux corps un léger balancement de gauche à droite et elle se laissa bercer dans ses bras comme une enfant.

"D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils le paieront. Tous."

Le ton employé par le loup de Mibu était glacial, mais curieusement Oki sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. En croisant le regard de Yûta, qui couché dans un coin de la pièce venait de se redresser, elle comprit que la meute venait de s'agrandir et que la chasse allait commencer.

Rassurée, elle continua son triste récit.

A dater de ce jour, il me loua de plus en plus souvent aux pervers de son entourage et empocha une fortune sur mon corps… mon corp, mon sang et mes larmes. Cela dura des années. Puis un jour, l'idée de risquer ma vie, de me faire battre à mort s'il devait me rattraper me fût égale et je décidai de tenter ma chance et de m'enfuir. Je devais avoir dix-neuf ans. Je partis donc, non sans emporter quelque argent et, inconsciente que je fus, je dérobai son précieux diamant, pensant ainsi me venger de toutes les fois ou il m'avait humiliée en me comparant à cette maudite pierre. Hélas, le fils unique de Tashimi qui me haïssait et me reprochait la mort de sa mère, me surpris alors que je quittais nuitamment la demeure. La seule chose dont je me souvienne, c'est le bruit de gargouillis qu'il fit alors qu'étouffé par le sang qui s'écoulait par sa bouche et son nez, il mourait, l'air étonné de ce qui lui arrivait.

S'ensuivit des jours et des nuits de marche éperdue à travers la campagne et la forêt. Le début d'une longue fuite qui, aujourd'hui, dure encore. Je serais sans doute morte, ou pire, à l'heure qu'il est si la chance ne s'était pas enfin décidée à me sourire un peu en mettant Yûta sur ma route.


	8. Le réveil du Loup de Mibu

De retour pour de bon! Après environ un an j'ai décidé de reprendre ma fanfiction car contrairement à ce que j'avais cru, ce site n'est pas mort ! Pardon chers lecteurs ! Fasse le ciel que vous me pardonniez ce malentendu. TT

Le chapitre ci-dessous est prêt depuis un an mais j'avais décidé de le rallonger un peu avant de la poster toutefois, j'ai décidé de le publier dès maintenant, malgré sa petitesse, afin de vous aider à patienter, si tant est que vous ayez encore envie de me lire….

Ce nouveau chapitre marque donc la reprise de cette histoire.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Elizabeth: Toujours fidèle au rendez-vous tes reviews me sont toujours aussi précieuses. Je suis navrée tu as du croire que j'avais abandonné ma fic, et c'était vrai. Mais j'ai changé d'avis, et finalement, j'irai jusqu'au bout, et sans bâcler les derniers chapitres.

Corail Zaarea: C'est ta review tardive qui m'a fait réaliser que n'était pas un site mort et qui m'a décidée à reprendre ma fiction qui finalement intéresse toujours… Dans ton commentaire tu semblais si sûr que j'allais écrire la suite que je ne veux pas te détromper. Merci.

Syl : Voici la suite (vaut mieux tard que jamais) de l'histoire de ton couple préféré. Merci de l'intérêt que tu lui manifeste.

Azalée : Merci ta longue review m'a fait chaud au cœur et je suis soulagée que mes lacunes en orthographe ne t'empêchent pas de me lire. J'y fais très attention et je fais relire mes chapitres chaque fois que je le peux car tu as raison. Trop d'erreur peuvent nuire à la qualité d'une histoire.

**Chapitre 7: Le réveil du Loup de Mibu**

Le soleil était à peine levé, mais déjà, les oiseaux s'en donnaient à cœur joie et égaillaient de leurs chants ce début de matinée. Comme toujours, Saïtô s'éveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Toutefois, il ne se leva pas tout de suite mais vint plutôt se serrer contre Oki. Elle dormait à côté de lui et il fit naturellement bien attention de ne pas la déranger. Là, bercé par le souffle régulier de la jeune fille, il se sentait bien. Si bien...

Désormais, il ne pouvait plus se mentir. Il l'aimait. Il déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou et la serra encore un peu plus contre lui. Oui, il l'aimait et son récit de la veille l'avait empli d'une colère terrible et il s'était juré de faire justice. Quoi qu'il lui en coûterai… Aku Soku Zan…

Les gémissements de Yûta assis devant le fusama le tirèrent de ses réflexions. Le loup avait besoin de sortir. A contrecœur, Saïtô s'extirpa de sous les couvertures et alla lui ouvrir. Du coup, il en profita pour sortir lui aussi afin de s'offrir sa cigarette matinale. C'est vrai que depuis quelque temps il fumait et surtout buvait moins, mais tout de même…

Yûta qui venait d'achever l'inspection quotidienne du jardin, courrait à présent comme un fou de droite et de gauche en prise avec un gros bout de bois mort, qui apparemment ne l'était pas encore assez à son goût, sous le regard amusé de l'inspecteur.

Ce dernier, maintenant qu'il connaissait les circonstances de sa rencontre avec Oki voyait Yûta d'un œil nouveau. Bien sûr, il avait toujours su qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple relation "maître-chien" ou "dominant-dominé". De même, il avait acquis la certitude que Yûta n'était pas un loup que l'ont avait apprivoisé dès la naissance mais bien un loup sauvage qui avait décidé de son plein gré, par amour avant tout, de se lier avec une humaine. Toutefois, jamais il n'aurait imaginé pareille histoire !

_Cette année là, la saison des pluies avait commencé très tôt, surprenant Oki dans sa course effrénée à travers l'épaisse forêt. Après des jours et des nuits de fuite éperdue, presque sans rien manger ni dormir, Oki s'était effondrée, épuisée et transie de froid. Malgré son extrême faiblesse, elle trouva la force de se traîner à l'abri sous un arbre énorme au bas duquel elle découvrit, dissimulée sous les racines, une grotte. Réalisant l'aubaine, elle se faufila à travers l'étroite ouverture sans plus attendre et découvris une cavité large et longue de bien deux pas, suffisamment haute pour qu'elle puisse s'y tenir debout et sèche. Exténuée, elle s'y endormi._

_Ce n'est que bien des heures plus tard, lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, qu'elle trouva un jeune loup maigre à faire peur, galleux et blessé à la cuisse allongé au fond de la grotte. Elle ne sut jamais si le loup y était déjà ou s'il était entré là durant son sommeil, mais il ne lui fallut pas long pour comprendre qu'il était à l'agonie. Alors que son regard reflétait pourtant une envie farouche de vivre, il était si faible qu'il ne pût esquisser le moindre geste lorsqu'elle tenta de s'approcher. Bouleversée, voyant en l'animal agonisant le reflet de son âme meurtrie, elle soigna le loup du mieux qu'elle put, usant ses dernières forces. C'était plus fort qu'elle : symbole de sa propre volonté, il fallait que le loup survive, et il survécu. _

_A dater de ce jour, uni par un lien mystérieux d'une force peu commune, ils devinrent inséparables._

De retour dans la chambre, Saïtô revêtit silencieusement son uniforme et partit à la cuisine se faire un thé. Oki vint le rejoindre peu après et l'inspecteur lui en servi une tasse. Il observait tendrement la jeune fille entrain de déguster quelques gorgées lorsque son regard s'assombri et se porta au-delà de cette dernière. Le visage subitement mélancolique de son vis-à-vis l'intrigua et Oki se retourna afin de comprendre ce qui attirait ainsi son regard. Ce fut facile, car la paroi derrière elle ne présentait nul autre ornement qu'un katana posé horizontalement sur deux supports en bois.

"Vous semblez bien pensif tout à coup, est-ce à cause de ce sabre ? Appartenait-il à l'un de vos proches ?" risqua-t-elle de sa voix douce.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Saïtô ne réponde.

"Oui…Il était fort jeune, mais pourtant son habileté au maniement du sabre et son intelligence, faisait de lui un être hors du commun. Il était le seul ami que je n'ai jamais eu, la seule personne sur laquelle je n'aie jamais compté… » Saïtô bu lentement quelques gorgées de thé avant de se décider à continuer. «Nous étions capitaine dans le Shinsengumi. »

Oki dévisageait l'inspecteur alors qu'elle se rappelait les discutions des gens d'armes de Tashimi qu'elle écoutait en cachette, jusqu'à ce que le doute ne lui soit plus permis : « Saïtô Hajimé… c'est vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

D'un hochement de tête le loup de Mibu acquiesça.

Oki était loin de connaître toute l'histoire du Shinsengumi, néanmoins, elle avait suffisamment entendu parler de Saïtô le féroce loup de Mibu pour se sentir en sécurité près de lui. Elle se rappela la crainte et le respect que ce nom évoquait parmi les hommes de Tashimi, même les plus habiles et les plus violents.

A mesure que ces souvenirs lui revenaient, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et elle ne fut bientôt plus capable de retenir ses larmes. Saïtô vient la prendre dans ses bras et elle s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces. « Protégez-moi ! »

Le soir même, sitôt rentré du travail Saïtô emmena Oki à travers un dédalle de ruelles sombres jusque dans les bas quartiers de la ville. Là, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un modeste cabanon. «Tsunan Tsukioka ? » fit Saïtô en frappant légèrement à la porte. Quelque seconde plus tard celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme qui le dévisagea un instant avant de lui faire signe d'entrer.

L'habitat ne comportait qu'une pièce dont les murs étaient décorés de magnifiques estampes diverses et variée. Le sol était jonché de peinture inachevée, de feuille de papier ou d'estampes entrain de sécher.

« C'est elle ? »

« Oui. »

Oki leva un regard interrogateur en direction de Saïtô.

« Je t'ai emmenée ici pour que tu lui décrive Tashimi afin qu'il en fasse un portrait. »

* * *

Maintenant vous savez tout sur le passé de mes deux héros. Est-ce un peu trop tiré par les cheveux ? trop mièvre ? Avez-vous aimé ? A vous la parole. 


	9. La riposte des Loups

Tadammm ! Cette fois c'est la bonne, je vais terminer cette fiction ! Mille excuse à tous ceux qui attendaient la suite depuis….non j'aime mieux pas le dire… !

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre. J'ai déjà écris le suivant et je vous promet de le publier avant trois jours. On n'approche de l'épilogue. Encore un ou deux chapitre et vous connaîtrez enfin toute l'histoire.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

* * *

Altiru : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Remington : Un très grand merci pour tes intéressantes review ! Tu as raison je maîtrise encore pas tout en ce qui concerne la concordance des temps. ça me fait très plaisir de connaître enfin ton avis sur cette fic qui, tu le sais, me tiens très à cœur. La bête…bonne suggestion, je n'y avait pas pensé ! Je me réjouis de savoir ce que tu pense du prochain chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 8: La riposte des Loups**

La terre asséchée par plusieurs jours de canicule absorbait instantanément l'eau que leur donnait l'ancien Loup de Mibu.  
« Pourquoi arrosez-vous les fleures alors que l'orage gronde, Fujita-san ? Demanda Oki en s'approchant de l'inspecteur.  
- Lorsque la terre est humide, elle absorbe mieux la pluie que lorsqu'elle est sèche. La terre très sèche forme une croûte sur laquelle la pluie ruisselle sans pénétrer en profondeur. » Saïtô lui répondis machinalement sans vraiment prêter attention à la jeune fille. Aujourd'hui il n'était pas censé aller travailler et ça tombait bien car il avait besoin de réfléchir. A priori le portrait de Tashimi décrit par Oki ne lui rappelait personne. Mais Tokyo est une grande ville et ce n'est pas difficile de se fondre dans la masse. Tout à ses réflexions, Saïtô qui avait fini d'arroser son jardin alla déposer le seau et la louche d'arrosage près du puits. Oki le suivi en silence.  
« Pensez-vous vraiment que ce portrait pourra vous être utile ? Fini-t-elle par demander. Saïtô se retourna et la toisa de toute sa hauteur.  
- J'ai si peur qu'il me retrouve. En disant cela elle croisa le regard transperçant de l'inspecteur. Il s'approcha d'elle et son expression se radouci, il pausa ses mains sur ses épaules et les tiens fermement.  
- Tu est en sécurité ici. » Il la fixa encore un instant avant de la prendre par la main pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur.

Un coup de tonnerre retentit et la pluie s'abattit sitôt qu'ils furent à l'abri de la véranda. « L'été est fini » fit Saïtô en rentrant.

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas à l'intérieur qu'un boulet poilu et dégoulinant d'eau surgit sous la véranda, juste en face de la porte, si vite qu'il dérapa sur le parquet jusque dans la pièce manquant de peu heurter Saïtô. Yûta n'avait pas encore le réflexe de rentrer ses griffes pour permettre aux coussinets d'adhérer sur la surface lisse du sol mais malgré tout il fini par s'arrêter tant bien que mal. Il toisa l'inspecteur puis la jeune fille, qui avait du mal à s'empêcher de rire, ce qui le vexa. Alors, l'aire de rien, il s'ébroua en les ignorants superbement et alla ce coucher dans son coin préféré de la cuisine pour se sécher sous le regard accusateur de Saïtô dont le kimono était maculé de petites gouttelettes d'eau sale.

Jamais personne n'avait ignoré Saïtô lorsqu'il avait cette expression de colère. Sauf peut-être son vieille ami décédé. Il fixa encore le loup qui continuait de l'ignorer tout en semblant parfaitement conscient d'être observé. Alors, chose hautement rarissime, l'ancien loup de Mibu éclata de rire. Puis il s'avança jusqu'au loup et le gratifia d'une caresse sur la tête que celui-ci accueilli par quelques battements de queue. Saïtô parti se changer.

Oki n'avait encore jamais entendu rire l'inspecteur et son rire lui plût tout de suite. Elle adressa une prière muette au ciel pour pouvoir l'entendre à nouveau. L'orage ne dura pas mais il fut violent et surtout rafraîchit enfin l'atmosphère. Oki, pas encore tout à fait remise de sa blessure, s'endormi juste après le repas de midi que Saïtô avait préparé pour eux.

A son réveille le souper était déjà entrain de cuire. Yûta se trouvait couché sous la véranda et regardait l'ancien Shinsengumi s'entraîner au sabre. Oki vint discrètement rejoindre son ami qui ce blottis contre elle. Elle était fascinée par l'expression farouche qu'affichait Saïtô alors qu'il effectuait tout sorte de kata très complexe, si vite qu'elle ne parvenait pas toujours à suivre ses mouvements. Oki ne pût s'empêcher de frissonner en imaginant le nombre de personnes qu'il avait sans doute tuées pour en arriver à une telle maîtrise de sa lame. Elle l'ignorait, mais Saïtô était un maître de l'école " Mugai Ryu ". Lorsqu'il eu fini, elle s'approchât de lui pour lui tendre une serviette afin qu'il puisse essuyer la sueur qui perlait sur son visage. Il la saisit pour s'éponger le front, et comme elle croisait son regard elle fut un peu effrayée par son expression. Ses yeux avaient les pupilles très dilatées et il avait l'air dément. Il remarqua qu'elle l'observait et son visage redevint serein puis, sans crier gare, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Oki resta figée de surprise. Elle mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces et partit en courant s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Lui resta planté là, les bras ballants, aussi surprit qu'elle par son geste. Se ressaisissant, il partit se rafraîchir au puits en ressassant ce qui venait de se produire. Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareille émotion pour une femme. L'intense effort physique qu'il venait de produire lui avait procuré comme toujours une grande sensation de bien-être et alors quand il l'avait vue, si jolie dans son kimono vert, il avait été submergé par une vague de désir. Pourtant il s'en voulait à mort. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de l'effrayer et il était bien placé pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait du ressentir après tout ce qu'elle lui avait révélé de son passé. Elle avait dût se sentir trahie ! Son acte irréfléchis le peina grandement, ce qu'il eu du mal a admettre, étant donné qu'il ne se souciai jamais vraiment de ce que les autres pouvait bien penser de lui. C'était la première fois que cela lui importait.

Sitôt arrivée dans sa chambre, Oki submergée par un torrent d'émotions ne pu retenir ses larmes. Yûta qui l'avait suivie, se serra contre elle. Elle avait eu très peur, pourtant, jamais personne ne l'avait embrassée avec autant de tendresse. Elle ne comprenait pas. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Elle avait honte mais elle devait bien admettre qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé ça désagréable elle avait eu peur, c'est tout. Mais lui ne l'avait pas forcée. Il ne l'avait pas retenue, même s'il en aurait eu la force. Elle étais très troublée : c'étais la première fois qu'on l'embrassait et qu'elle aimait ça. Elle rougit en repensant à son odeur, à la douceur de sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle se sentait soudait comme sur un nuage. Bien, si bien.

Malgré sa gêne à l'idée de devoir affronter le regard de l'inspecteur, Oki se décida à sortir de sa chambre pour aller manger. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la cuisine, Saïtô avait revêtu son kimono d'intérieur et venait de servir le repas. Il se retourna en l'entendant arriver et, voyant ses yeux rougis par les larmes, eu l'air désolé. Incapable de soutenir son regard, Oki lui sourit en espérant que cela suffirait pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Ensuite elle s'assit et mangea, en prenant bien soin de toujours éviter le regard de l'inspecteur. A la fin du repas, Saïtô rejoignit son bureau où il s'installa pour écrire un rapport. Il avait vu le sourire d'Oki et en avait déduit qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. A son attitude, il avait compris qu'elle était juste gênée par ce que s'était produit. Mais ne sachant pas quoi faire ou dire il préféra garder le silence. Peu de temps après, il entendis Oki qui entrait dans la pièce qu'il n'avait pas fermée. Il se retourna et comme elle pleurait il se leva et alla la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'y abandonna entièrement alors il la souleva dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'autre bout de la pièce sur son futon. Il s'y assit en la déposant sur ses genoux, sans cesser de l'enlacer. Là comme il l'avait déjà fais auparavant il imprima à leur corps un mouvement de va et vient et la berça contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Saïtô arriva à la préfecture au point du jour apportant avec lui le portrait. Comme souvent il était le premier. Il s'attela directement à la rédaction de quelques rapports pour son supérieur et ce mis au plus vite au travaille sur l'affaire Kayama/Tashimi. Il avait déjà une petite idée de la manière dont il allait utiliser le portrait mais il fallait concrétiser ses plans. Il était très pris dans ses recherches et ce ne que très tard qu'il partit en pause. Comme souvent, il opta pour un ramen qu'il prit au restaurant juste à côté de la préfecture. Lorsqu'il revint, la porte de son bureau était ouverte.  
« Dégage de là ! Qui t'as permis d'entrer ici ? Aboya Saïtô une main déjà posée sur la garde de son katana.  
- Inspecteur Fujita ! Je…je suis navré. Je suis nouveau ici et c'est mon premier jour, des collègues m'on dis que les fournitures de bureau ce trouvent ici. Mon nom est…  
- Ils se sont foutus de toi ! Les fournitures c'est à l'étage au dessus. Et maintenant dégage de là. » En prononçant cette dernière phrase l'inspecteur put lire un mépris mal dissimulé par un respect craintif dans le regard de son vis-à-vis. Heureusement celui-ci déguerpi le plancher promptement. Si il y a une chose que l'inspecteur Gôro Fujita ne tolérait pas c'était l'hypocrisie…. Il balaya la pièce du regard et constata qu'apparemment rien n'avait bougé depuis son absence. Décidément il n'avait jamais compris que ce que les officiers trouvaient de si drôle à envoyer les nouveaux se perdre dans son bureau !

Lorsqu'il quitta la préfecture le soleil était déjà bien bas sur l'horizon. L'air était frais. L'orage de la veille avait définitivement rafraîchit l'atmosphère après des semaines de canicules.

**Comme toujours entre chien et loup, Yûta pris tranquillement le chemin de la forêt. Il se faufilait discrètement dans les ombres des ruelles. Cette fois attiré par quelques odeurs appétissantes, il emprunta un autre chemin que d'habitude. **

Pour profiter un peu de cette fraîcheur bienvenue Saïtô décida de faire un détour pour rentrer en passant par la rivière qui serpente paisiblement non loin de la ville. Saïtô allumait une cigarette lorsque son regard fût attiré par un mouvement juste à la périphérie de sa vision. " Tiens, tiens, je suis pas seul dirait-on " Faisant mine de rien, l'inspecteur continua tranquillement sa route tout en tâchant en repérant un maximum de ses ennemis dissimulé dans l'ombre. Faut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas bien doués. Entre celui qui laisse les derniers rayons du soleil se refléter dans sa lame et celui qui faisait plus de bruit qu'un régiment au pas de charge, la tâche n'était pas trop ardue ! " Bon, à vue de nez je dirais qu'ils sont cinq. Donc j'en tue quatre et je fais parler le cinquième. " En même temps qu'il évaluait la situation un sourire sadique apparu sur ses lèvres et ses yeux ce mirent à briller de manière inquiétante. Voilà qui était fort réjouissant pour lui ! Ces gars ne devaient pas être du coin, parce qu'ici rare était ceux qui osaient encore s'attaquer à l'inspecteur Gôro Fujita. Ce qui était plutôt frustrant pour un homme d'action tel que lui… Malheureusement, il était de notoriété publique dans le milieu que ce dernier n'était pas à prendre à la légère et que mieux valait ne pas avoir affaire a lui car il n'était pas du genre à faire beaucoup de prisonnier. Un ou deux de temps en temps histoire de faire illusion auprès de ses supérieures mais pas plus. Ceux-ci ne se plaignirent d'ailleurs jamais de ses méthodes expéditives.

« Fujita ! Dis-nous comment tu as obtenu le portrait et peut-être te laisserons-nous passer ton chemin en paix. » Fit une voix, alors que cinq personne masquée sortait de l'ombre devant et derrière l'inspecteur pour lui barrer le chemin. En guise de réponse Saïtô laissa échapper un petit rire méprisant. Il dégaina lentement son katana en se mettant en position d'attaque, le sabre levée, pointé en direction de ses ennemis alors que sa main libre était tendue devant lui, parallèle au sabre. « Capturez-le ! Je le veux vivant ! Cria celui qui semblait être le chef de cette bande de malheureux. Ou devrait-on dire " ex-bande ? ". Aussitôt les quatre assassins, le sabre au clair, se jetèrent sur Saïtô qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il attendit le dernier instant pour faire un saut prodigieux par-dessus le cercle des ses attaquants et atterris en souplesse derrière l'un des hommes qu'il embrocha sans lui laisser le temps de se retourner. Un second adversaire l'attaqua d'un coup de taille qu'il para avec aisance puis, faisant mine de l'attaquer aux jambes, il rectifia la trajectoire de sa lame au dernier moment et le décapita.

Il avait commencé à ferrailler avec le troisième homme lorsqu'il vit Yûta débouler à toute allure en directions de deux nouveaux attaquants tout juste sortis de l'ombre. Ceux-ci ne le virent que trop tard et le premier des deux n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui arrivait lorsque le loup lui sauta au coup, emportant avec lui la moitié de sa gorge. Le second tenta vainement d'atteindre Yûta mais celui-ci, semblant deviner tous ses mouvements, put les éviter facilement. Puis sans crier gare, ses muscles se bandèrent et il se jeta sur sa proie et lui fractura le bras d'un coup de mâchoire puissant. Terrassé par la douleur, l'homme lâcha son arme pour saisir son bras qui pendait en formant un angle bizarre avec le reste du membre. Yûta l'égorgea sans une once de pitié. Entre-temps Saïtô s'était débarrassé du troisième et du quatrième homme d'un simple coup d'estoc et s'apprêtait à en découdre avec le dernier. Celui qu'il avait décidé de faire parler… Seulement, Yûta emporter par l'excitation de la bataille et par l'odeur du sang, se jeta dans la mêlée empêchant Saïtô de mener à bien son attaque sous peine de blesser le loup. Celui-ci percuta leur ennemi si fort qu'il bascula et tomba lourdement au sol. « Yûta non ! » cria Saïtô, mais trop tard. Emporté par sa rage Yûta l'avait déjà égorgé.  
« Merde ! » bougonna l'inspecteur. Yûta viens s'assoire devant lui et, penaud, quémanda quelques caresses en jappant comme un louveteau. Saïtô le regarda dans les yeux avant de s'accroupir pour se mettre à sa hauteur et lui dire : « Merci pour ton aide loup ! Mais la prochaine fois abstient toi de tous les tuer avant que j'en ai fait parler au moins un. » Sentant à la fois le reproche et la gratitude dans la voix de l'inspecteur Yûta essaya de prendre un air contrit pour la circonstance, sans toutefois réussir à cesser de battre de la queue. Comment aurait-il put comprendre ces préoccupations typiquement humaines ? Amusé par les mimiques du loup, Saïtô le gratifia de quelques brèves caresses sur la tête. « Un adversaire redoutable ce loup. » ce dit-il à part lui.

Il entrepris de fouiller les attaquants mais ne trouva rien de concluant sur leur cadavre et leur visage ne lui rappelait rien. " Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à retourner à la préfecture maintenant. Faut que quelqu'un vienne nettoyer ça. Comment vais-je leur expliquer les morsures…" Pensa-t-il, un peu contrarié. « Tu viens avec moi Yûta ?»


	10. La tendresse cachée du Loup

Chers lecteurs,

Comme promis, voici la suite de cette fanfic. C'est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Eh oui, tôt ou tard tout à une fin, bien que dans le cas de celle-ci ce soit plus tard que tôt ; ). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'à moi et je me réjouis de connaître vos remarques et avis.

Bonne lecteur à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : La tendresse cachée du Loup**

Le temps qu'ils arrivent en vue de la maison il était déjà très tard. Yûta avait accompagné l'inspecteur près de la préfecture mais comme il n'aimait pas côtoyer les hommes de trop près, il l'avait sagement attendu dans un endroit discret puis l'avait rejoint, mine de rien, sur le chemin de la maison. Il avait déjà commencé à nettoyer sa magnifique fourrure mais ça et là on voyait bien que ses poils était tout englués et collés. L'uniforme de Saïtô ne valait d'ailleurs guère mieux.

Malgré son inquiétude grandissante à cause de l'heure tardive, Oki s'était endormie sur la table où elle avait déjà mis le couvert, la tête enfouie dans ses bras. Elle se réveilla en sursaut en sentant une truffe toute humide et froide sur sa joue.

« Yûta ! Tu es déjà de retour de tes vagabondages nocturnes ? Fujita-san n'est pas encore rentré et je me fais du soucis » dit-elle à son ami en le serrant contre elle.  
-Mon dieu ! Mais tu es couvert de sang ! En disant cela elle remarqua que Saïtô arrivait également dans la cuisine. Elle blêmit.  
-Vous aussi ! Mais que vous est-il arrivé ? Vous êtes blessé ? Ah mon dieu ! » Elle était si belle dans sa détresse que Saïtô ne résista pas et apposa sa main fraîche sur la joue de la jeune fille en lui souriant.  
« Tout va bien Tokio. Ne te fais pas de soucis. Je reviens tout de suite. Tu peux réchauffer le repas »

Quelque peu rassurée pas ses paroles, Oki se résigna à mettre de côté ses questions. Fujita-san n'était pas homme à se confier, elle l'avait compris. L'ancien Loup de Mibu revint dix minutes plus tard, entièrement lavé et vêtu de son vêtement d'intérieur beige qu'Oki avait lavé pour lui. Comme de rien, il s'assis à table et commença à manger la soupe de miso que la jeune fille lui avait servi avec du tofu grillé. Yûta se tenait dans le coin qu'il s'était approprié, toujours occupé à se nettoyer. Tout en mangeant, Saïtô se repassait les événements de la soirée. Ceux qui l'avaient attaqué étaient au courant pour le portrait et il était sûr qu'ils tenaient cette info du petit jeune qui c'était promené dans son bureau plus tôt dans l'après-midi. A la préfecture, il avait tenté de se renseigner sur le nouveau mais personne ne l'avait vu. Il y avait bien une nouvelle recrue qui devait arriver mais la semaine prochaine seulement. Donc il était de mèche avec eux.

Saïtô fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque Oki quitta la cuisine pour aller dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait plus desserré les dents depuis qu'ils étaient à table et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait elle n'avait pas cessé de le dévisager en douce. Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre aussitôt suivie par son compagnon à quatre pattes. Saïtô la regardait marcher et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer comme elle était belle. Le vert lui allait à ravir et faisait ressortir ses étonnants yeux mordorés. Il aimait la manière dont ses cheveux entouraient son visage si parfait et sa mèche blanche lui donnait une petite touche mystérieuse. Elle semblait souvent triste et avait la tête ailleurs. Pourtant il émanait d'elle une grande douceur et Saïtô savait que si son aspect délicat donnait envie de la protéger il renfermait néanmoins une force et un courage peu commun.

L'ancien Shinsengumi se leva et prépara du thé, puis sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il faisait il frappa deux coups et pénétra dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière avait le dos tourné et tentait de réenfiler au plus vite les manches de son kimono. Elle s'était dénudée jusqu'à la taille pour refaire le pansement sur sa blessure. Saïtô s'approcha d'elle et avant qu'elle ait réussi à se réajuster il attrapa le pansement neuf qu'elle avait déjà préparé et posé à coté d'elle.

« Laisse-moi t'aider. Dit-il.  
- Je t'ai apporté du thé. Ça t'aidera à dormir. Ajouta-t-il tout en terminant de remettre le pansement propre en place.  
- Ta blessure à l'air en bonne voie de guérison. Est-ce qu'elle te fais encore mal ?  
- Seulement si je bouge trop. »

Oki faisait bien attention de rester immobile. De toute façon elle était figée sur place. Un peu gênée mais aussi, curieusement, un peu excitée. Pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait avoué mais elle était heureuse de l'attention de l'inspecteur. Il avait des gestes doux et il sentait bon. Elle frissonna en repensant à la manière dont il l'avait embrassée. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle ne se serait jamais doutée qu'il puisse être quelqu'un de tendre et d'attentionné. Elle n'avait vu en lui qu'un homme froid et implacable, voire cruel. Intuitivement elle savait qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée là-dessus mais elle avait déjà compris qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Elle se sentait en sécurité aux côtés de cet homme sans merci.

Tout son être tressaillit lorsqu'elle sentit Saïtô l'enlacer et l'attirer contre lui. Elle se raidit sous la surprise puis finalement se détendit, se laissant aller en arrière contre lui de tout son poids. Il dégageait une douce chaleur et elle se sentait bien dans ses bras puissant. Elle sentait son cœur battre. La lampe qui éclairait la pièce s'éteignit faute de combustible les laissant dans le halo chaleureux que dégageait la bougie posée non loin.

Lorsque Saïtô la prit dans ses bras pour la porter vers son futon elle se laissa faire. Il la déposa délicatement sur les couvertures et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa très doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, puis constatant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le repousser, il se fit plus pressant, l'embrassant toujours plus fort et plus profondément, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réponde à ses baisers. D'une main il lui caressa le visage, descendis sur son cou puis finalement sur sa poitrine et ses seins. Il la sentit frémir sous sa main mais elle ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter. Il connaissait son passé et ne voulait surtout pas l'effrayer ou lui faire du mal. Même s'il avait très envie d'elle maintenant, il s'était déjà résigné à ne pas insister si elle devait le repousser. Il se demandait s'il devait continuer ou non.

Il en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'elle se dégagea de ses bras pour se lever. Elle défis le noeud de son obi et laissa son kimono glisser au sol. Elle était très belle dans la lumière dorée de la bougie. Elle vient s'agenouiller devant Saïtô qui s'était mis sur son séant et se blottit dans ses bras. Alors qu'il déposait un baiser dans son cou elle murmura à son oreille. « J'ai peur… ».

A ses mots il la serra tendrement tout contre lui et l'allongea. Elle ferma les yeux et il l'embrassa encore avant de se dévêtir à son tour, révélant son membre turgescent. Il se rallongea à côté d'elle, puis voyant qu'elle frissonnait il remonta les couvertures sur eux. Elle sentit ses muscles puissants rouler sous sa peau lorsqu'il bougea pour rapprocher son visage du sien à la recherche de sa bouche et lui répondit en le serrant très fort. Il commença à la couvrir de baisers et de caresses explorant chaque parcelle de son corps. Une de ses mains descendis vers son entrejambe et, alors qu'il allait renoncer croyant qu'elle ne désirait pas aller plus loin, elle entrouvrit les jambes, laissant le passage à sa main. Il l'explora délicatement du bout des doigts pour finalement la pénétrer. Elle gémit et se cambra contre sa main. Alors il retira ses doigts humides et s'allongea sur elle. Il la regarda dans les yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien, et, comme elle lui sourit, il la pénétra de son membre durci. Malgré son désir grandissant il sut se montrer très doux pour ne pas lui faire mal. Comme elle se mit à bouger en rythme avec lui il commença à faire de plus ample mouvement de va et viens. Lorsqu'il sentit le corps de sa partenaire se tendre il sut qu'elle avait du plaisir et se laissa aller à son tour. Soulagé, il se dégagea doucement pour se rallonger à côté d'elle avant de devenir trop lourd. Oki vint se lover contre lui et, submergée par des torrents d'émotions, elle pleura. C'est à se moment là seulement que Saïtô réalisa que le loup, dissimulé dans la peine ombre, ne les avaient pas quitté des yeux.

* * *

Voilà ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre ! D'ailleurs j'ai longtemps hésité à écrire un chapitre comme celui là dans mon histoire. Je le voulais très romantique avec une pointe d'érotisme et j'espère que le résultat est bien quelque chose d'intense et tout en finesse…Mon but étant de relever et de mettre en valeur les sentiments de Saïtô. 


	11. Aku Soku Zan

Remington : Merci de tes encouragements ! Tes remarques sont décidément très pertinente et j'en prend note… J'espère pouvoir te lire bientôt …

Corail Zaarea : Moi aussi je trouve que la relation Oki/ Saïtô a évoluée un peu vite. J'avais encore plein d'idées les concernant ! Mais j'avais peur de casser le rythme de l'histoire en faisant trop durer les scènes calme et tendre ou en n'en mettant plus. Pourtant c'est ce que je préfère écrire ! J'espère que la conclusion de cette fanfic sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. J'ai adoré écrire mon épilogue. Comment le trouves-tu ?

Falang : MERCI ça me fais super plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Je me demande si à la fin de ce chapitre tu trouveras toujours Saïtô aussi sympathique… Ne le trouves-tu pas très sélectif dans sa manière de dispenser sa bonne humeur et sa sympathie :) Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Aku Soku Zan**

Sans doute tirée du sommeille par le bruit du Fusama se refermant, Oki se réveilla. L'esprit encore embrumé par ses rêves de la nuit elle mit plusieurs secondes à s'éveiller totalement. C'est alors que tout lui revint. Elle rougit mais fut en même temps envahie d'un grand bonheur et d'une reconnaissance sans limite pour cet homme qui avait fait d'elle une femme. Jamais elle n'avait reçu pareille tendresse de quiconque. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut déçue de constater qu'il s'était déjà levé. Elle aurait tant voulu se serrer dans ses bras et lui montrer ainsi à quel point elle l'aimait. En voyant qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, Yûta se rapprocha d'elle pour avoir quelques câlins. En se redressant, pour le tenir contre elle, elle remarqua le joli bouquet que Saïtô avait déposé à son attention juste à côté du futon ; des fleurs de son jardin !

Aujourd'hui était jour de marché. En passant à travers les étales pour se rendre à la préfecture, Saïtô ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter devant le stand d'un tailleur pour admirer un magnifique kimono. Il était bleu très claire, taillé dans une soie de très belle qualité. Des fleurs de cerisiers roses et blanches étaient peintes sur les manches et tous les ourlets. Le obi était d'un très joli rose assortis aux fleurs. L'inspecteur ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Tokio revêtue de se kimono et se dit qu'il lui irait sans doute à ravir. Quand tout sera fini, pensa-t-il, il lui offrirait en lui demandant de rester avec lui. Non, il lui demandera ce soir. Pourquoi attendre ? De plus, elle ne possédait pas d'autres vêtements que celui qu'il lui avait déjà offert.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à la préfecture de police, il y régnait un véritable capharnaüm. « Que se passe-t-il ici ? » demanda-t-il en arrivant dans la pièce principale qui servait de bureau à la plupart des officiers et de réception. Seul les plus gradés, jouissaient d'un bureau privé.  
« Fujita-san ! Je m'apprêtait justement à envoyer quelqu'un vous chercher. Lui répondit un autre inspecteur, son égale hiérarchique. Nous avons été visités cette nuit. Les trois policiers de garde son mort, assassinés. Il n'y a pas trace de lutte. A part un, il n'ont pas même eu le temps de dégainer. D'après moi on a à faire à des pros. Ils n'ont laissé aucune trace susceptible de nous mener à eux. Ils ont tout mis sans dessus dessous.  
- Sait-on déjà ce qu'ils ont pris ? Demanda Saïtô, impassible.  
- Non. Comme ils ont tout saccagé on est entrain de ranger afin de voir s'il manque quelques chose à nos dossiers, mais cela va prendre des heures. Plusieurs policiers sont déjà partis interroger les gens du quartier. Sans succès jusqu'à présent. »  
Ne voyant pas quoi faire de plus pour l'instant, Saïtô se mit lui aussi au travail et s'attela à reconstituer ce qui avait dû ce passer durant la nuit afin d'en faire un rapport à ses supérieurs. Pour lui il ne faisait aucuns doutes que tout était lié à l'affaire « Tashimi ».

Peu après midi un officier vint frapper à la porte de son bureau. « Entrez ! » aboya-t-il sans même lever les yeux de ses dossiers. Un nuage de fumée bleuâtre s'étirait au-dessus de sa table de travail. Le policier s'approcha.  
« Quelqu'un a arraché des pages dans le registre où sont consignée les informations et données personnelles de tout les gens travaillant ici…  
- Et ses pages concernait qui ? » demanda Saïtô un peu irrité de devoir poser cette question. Le policier sembla hésiter un instant mais devant l'air peu amène de l'inspecteur il se décida : « Vous. » Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, essoufflé d'avoir couru, il trouva sa maison dévastée. Le portail de l'entrée était éventré, et le fusama qui servait de porte ne valait guère mieux. A l'intérieur, des meubles étaient détruits et des débris jonchaient le sol. Du sang ternissait le plancher et maculait certains murs. Dans la cuisine il trouva trois cadavre et juste à côté, baignant dans un mare de sang, Yûta gisant immobile. Il se précipita vers le loup et constata qu'il respirait encore. Il avait reçu un coup de couteau dans les côtes mais après avoir examiné la blessure, Saïtô réalisa qu'elle était plus impressionnante que grave. Aucun organe vital n'avait été touché. Le sang dans lequel il gisait ne lui appartenait pas. Il avait été assommé, puis laissé pour mort. Dans la chambre qu'occupait Oki il trouva encore deux cadavres affreusement mutilés. Il reconnu là le travail du loup. Deux des cadavres de la cuisine avaient aussi été exécutés par Yûta mais le troisième était encore accroché au mur, cloué par le katana qui l'avait transpercé de part en part. Le katana d'Okita…. En empalant ainsi son ravisseur, Oki avait fait preuve d'une force bien au-delà de sa frêle apparence et de beaucoup de courage aussi. A la vue du sabre figé dans le corps encore tiède du ravisseur, Saïtô sentit son inquiétude s'apaiser un peu. Ils l'avaient enlevée mais pas encore tuée. Saïtô retourna auprès du loup et commença à panser sa blessure en souhaitant qu'il se réveille bientôt. Il bouillonnait de rage et de haine. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là pour la protéger. Il lui avait pourtant promis qu'elle était en sécurité et elle l'avait cru, elle lui avait fait confiance. Il imaginait sans peine la détresse de la jeune femme et se jura de leur faire payer.

En examinant à nouveau les corps, l'inspecteur pouvait très clairement imaginer comment les choses avaient dû se dérouler. Il fut à nouveau impressionné par les ravages provoqués par le loup. D'après lui, il avait sûrement trucidé la moitié des assaillants avant d'être blessé et assommé. Encore une fois, il avait prouvé son amour et son dévouement pour Oki en risquant sa vie pour la protéger.

Un gémissement le sortit de ses réflexions et il se porta au chevet du loup. Yûta reprenait lentement conscience. Il émergea quelque seconde avant de sombrer à nouveau. Il avait parut soulagé en apercevant l'inspecteur.

En trouvant Yûta vivant, Saïtô avait tout de suite décidé que le loup serait le meilleur moyen de retrouver Oki au plus vite. Il était persuadé que même blessé, Yûta saurait remonter la piste rapidement. Plus rapidement et surtout plus sûrement que lui, ce qui n'était pas rien, car il se considérait comme le meilleure pisteur de la police. Lorsque l'officier était venu lui annoncer que des informations le concernant avait été dérobée, il en avait fait une affaire personnelle et s'était bien gardé de mettre quiconque au courant de ce qu'il savait. Maintenant il s'en félicitait. Sans cela, procédure oblige, il ne pourrait pas faire ce qu'il fera sitôt qu'il les aura retrouvé : Les exterminer ! Quiconque provoque la colère du Loup de Mibu doit périr.

Yûta se réveilla pour de bon une petite heure plus tard. Un regard échangé avec l'ancien Shinsen Gumi lui suffit pour comprendre. La haine, la colère et la rage de l'inspecteur faisaient écho à sa propre fureur. Le goût du sang à la bouche, il se mis en piste suivi de près par Saïtô.

Des nuages noirs, emplissaient le ciel de cette fin d'après-midi et menaçais de déverser des torrents de pluie sur la ville. Cheminant d'un pas vif aux côtés du loup, Saïtô laissait libre cours à sa colère. Il avait le meurtre au fond des yeux et l'odeur du sang dans les narines. Ils avaient osé ! Ils avaient osé s'en prendre à la femme qu'il aimait et ils allaient le payer chèrement ! Jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti pareils sentiments. Jamais personne avant elle n'avait su l'atteindre aussi profondément, pas même Okita, son meilleure ami. Lorsqu'il avait décidé de rejoindre le Shinsen Gumi, groupe de Ronins aux règles impitoyables, il avait dû laisser une partie de son humanité de côté. Chaque jour, il s'était efforcé d'effacer cette partie de lui et, chaque jour, il était devenu plus fort. La devise du Shinsen Gumi : Aku Soku Zan (crime, punition expéditive) s'était gravée dans sa peau en lettre de sang. Il s'était battu jusqu'au bout pour défendre ses idéaux, pour son groupe, devenant même un espion chargé d'épurer les rangs du Shinsen Gumi. Il s'était avancé si loin dans ce sentier de « non-humanité » que lorsque la guerre avait cessé, que le Shinsen Gumi avait disparu, il n'avait plus su faire marche arrière. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Oki, il avait cru cette partie de lui définitivement perdue, irrécupérable. Mais il se trompait et il réalisait maintenant combien il était incomplet jusqu'à présent. Et combien il en avait souffert.

Yûta et lui étaient en route depuis bientôt une heure et avaient traversé une bonne partie de la ville, pour finalement arriver près des docks. Comme Yûta avançait sans hésitation depuis un bon quart d'heure, Saïtô en déduisit qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur but. Vu la pluie qui menaçait de tomber les rues n'étaient pas trop encombrées. Toutefois, le canidé et lui avaient du mal à passer inaperçu et Saïtô était curieux de savoir comment les ravisseurs s'y étaient pris pour passer sans se faire repérer. En tous cas, ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup méfiés et avaient, pour ainsi dire, prit le chemin le plus direct entre sa maison et les docks, qui semblaient être leur destination finale. Jugeant plus prudent d'attendre la nuit, l'inspecteur entraîna Yûta à sa suite dans un hangar désert en espérant que s'il devait se mettre à pleuvoir avant qu'ils passent à l'attaque, la pluie n'efface pas totalement la piste odorante. Il se voyait mal passer les lieux au peigne fin! Yûta eu un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi Saïtô ne voulait plus suivre la piste jusqu'au bout, mais l'assurance de l'inspecteur le rassura et il accepta de le suivre et d'attendre en sa compagnie. Lassé de regarder l'ancien Shinsengumi fumer cigarettes sur cigarettes, il fini même par s'endormir. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il faisait nuit et tout semblait calme. Saïtô s'approcha de lui et lui caressa gentiment la tête en le regardant dans les yeux. Il était temps de retrouver leur bien-aimée.

Oki s'était réveillée depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Enfin, c'est ce qui lui semblait car dans cette cellule sans fenêtres elle avait complètement perdu la notion du temps. Elle avait très mal à la tête et ses liens était si serré que ses bras, noués dans son dos, la mettaient au supplice. On l'avait jetée là, sans même prendre la peine de la détacher.

Lorsque ces hommes avaient envahi la maison elle avait été littéralement terrifiée. Mais en voyant Yûta se lancer à corps perdu dans la bataille, elle s'était emparée du sabre d'Okita et mue par son instinct de survie avait transpercé l'homme qui tentait de l'enlever. Mais cela n'avait pas suffit et lorsque Yûta avait été mis au tapis elle s'était rapidement vue maîtrisée, puis assommée. En repensant à son compagnon elle eu un pincement au cœur : «Faites qu'il soit vivant ! » Jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait s'il lui arrivait malheur à cause d'elle. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement la faisant sursauter. Un homme apparu et elle le reconnu immédiatement. Pas de doute possible, c'était le bras droit de Tashimi. Tout son corps trembla sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire mais elle refusa d'abandonner tout espoir. Fujita-san la sauverait. Il lui avait promis qu'elle serait en sécurité ! Elle s'accrocha fermement à cet espoir alors que l'homme la poussait rudement hors de sa cellule. Comme elle trébucha, il la traîna à sa suite sans ménagement et le jeta aux pieds d'un homme qu'elle reconnût sans même lever la tête : Tashimi. Il se tenait debout devant elle, entouré par une dizaine de ses hommes, tous armés jusqu'aux dents. Elle avait envie de crier, d'appeler à l'aide, de le supplier de l'épargner même, mais elle n'en fit rien et demeura stoïque. Jamais elle ne lui donnerait se plaisir ! Plutôt mourir ! Et puis, elle en était certaine, Fujita-san ou plutôt Hajimé Saïtô ancien capitaine du Shinsengumi, l'homme qu'elle aimait, la sauverai. Oui, lui en était capable.  
« Tu vois, j'ai quand même fini par te retrouver, chienne ! Lança Tashimi d'une voix pleine de sarcasme.  
- Tu vas mourir pour payer la mort de mon fils, mais avant ça, tu vas être bien gentille et me dire où tu l'as caché. »  
Oki garda le silence en fixant obstinément le sol devant elle. Une violente gifle la projeta à terre et lui coupa le souffle.  
« Je…Je l'ai perdu. C'est la vérité il faut me croire ! Et c'était vrai, elle s'en était rendue compte le troisième jour de sa fuite. Elle se rappelait encore de son désespoir ce jour là.  
- Tu a tord tu sais ? J'ai les moyens de te faire parler alors, suis mon conseille, et ne me mets pas en colère »  
Des cris étouffés leurs parvinrent et la grande porte au fond du hangar s'ouvrit brusquement.

Un homme s'avança lentement dans la lumière. Il portait un uniforme de policier et son katana déjà maculé de sang ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions. Il s'arrêta, suffisamment près pour que tous puisse lire la haine et l'envie de meurtre dans son regard, et se mit en position d'attaque. Tout son être n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'une grande fureur, une rage trop longtemps contenue qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer.  
« Fujita-san ! » Oki sentit un poids immense se soulever de ses épaules. Elle était sauvée.  
« Exterminez cet abruti ! » Ordonna la voix cassante de Tashimi, celui-ci était effrayé et se demandait, incrédule, comment l'inspecteur avait put les retrouver si vite. Au son de sa voix ses hommes réagirent enfin et cinq d'entre eux se lancèrent à l'attaque. Saïtô couru à leur rencontre en hurlant : « Aku Soku Zan ! » et la puissance de son « _Hidari Katate Hira Tsuki_ » (coup d'estoc simple de la main gauche) terrassa le premier de ses assaillants et fit reculer ses adversaires. Il leur adressa un rictus effrayant avant de reproduire son attaque et d'en transpercer un deuxième. Les trois derniers essayèrent de coordonner leur attaques, mais sans succès. Saïtô était déchaîné et sa lame sans merci. Le sang s'écoulait abondamment sur le sol.

« Avance encore, et je la tue ! » Tashimi tenait un long couteau fermement appuyé sur le cou de la jeune fille. Saïtô s'arrêta. Il n'avait pas une blessure et n'était pas même essoufflé. Il resta stoïque devant la menace et eu un ricanement soudain. Yûta surgit de l'ombre derrière Tashimi et le mordis violemment au mollet. Ivre de douleur, le malheureux poussa un hurlement désespéré. Personne n'avait remarqué le loup tapi dans l'ombre. Oki choisi se moment pour mordre la main de son agresseur qui laissa aussitôt tomber son arme. Il tenta de cogner sur la tête du loup pour le faire lâcher prise, mais sans effet. Comme un de ses hommes tentait de lui venir en aide, Yûta abandonna le mollet afin de riposter. Il évita de justesse un coup d'estoc en bondissant sur le côté surprenant son agresseur par son agilité. Alors que celui-ci tentait de retrouver son équilibre, Yûta saisi sa main et lui sectionna plusieurs doigt d'un puissant coup de dents. Tashimi, gravement blessé avait été entraîné à l'écart et Yûta hésita un instant à s'élancer vers lui quand Oki l'appela. Il retourna vers la jeune fille et s'interposa entre elle et les combattants. Son pelage, maculé de sang était si hérissé qu'il paraissait encore plus énorme que d'ordinaire et ses grondements menaçant n'avaient rien d'amical. Saïtô envoya valser l'un de ses adversaires qui atterrit non loin du loup et de la jeune fille. Le canidé se précipita sur lui et celui-ci n'eu jamais l'occasion de se relever. L'ancien Shinsengumi massacra encore trois de ses ennemis puis le combat cessa faute de combattant. Il parcouru de son regard froid l'espace alentour pour finalement s'arrêter sur le corps gémissant de Tashimi. Il s'approcha tranquillement de lui et constata qu'il se vidait de son sang.  
« Pitié ! Gémit Tashimi alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui.  
-Je vous donnerais tout ce que vous voudrez. »  
Saïtô, les mains et le visage maculé du sang de ses ennemis, se pencha sur le corps presque exsangue et lui murmura trois mots : « Aku Soku Zan » Tashimi voulu hurler mais son cris se mua en un immonde gazouillis lorsque le katana meurtrier de Saïtô lui transperça le cœur. Pour la seconde fois, l'inspecteur regarda autour de lui. Partout des corps ensanglanté jonchait le sol et pendant un instant il sembla comme effrayé de sa propre fureur. Sa colère était retombée en même temps qu'il avait achevé son dernier adversaire et maintenant il semblait comme hébété. Il revint subitement à la réalité et se dirigea vers Oki. A l'aide de son katana il trancha les liens qui entravait la jeune fille et la serra dans ses bras. Ne supportant pas d'être mis à part, Yûta attira l'attention de l'inspecteur par un petit gémissement. Celui-ci attira le loup à lui et les enlaça tous les deux. A l'extérieur, la tempête faisait rage.

Les jours suivants, on dénombra un nombre impressionnant d'arrestation au sein de la mafia locale qui fut presque entièrement démantelée. Le carnage découlant de l'action clandestine de Saïtô fût passé sous silence. Mais beaucoup se doutait de la présence de Saïtô ce soir là, bien que la plupart ne se doutait pas combien il était loin de la vérité.

* * *

Ca vous as plu?


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Lorsque enfin Oki trouva le courage de se lever, elle eu le plaisir de découvrir qu'il avait neigé. Tout était blanc et immaculé. La maison était vide. Saïtô était partis travailler de bonne heure et Yûta était absent. A cette pensée, Oki ne put retenir un soupir, son compagnon lui manquait terriblement. Elle était heureuse de sa nouvelle vie mais depuis qu'elle était devenue la femme de l'inspecteur Gôro Fujita, Yûta avait commencé à partir de plus en plus souvent et de plus en plus longtemps, jusqu'à ne revenir plus qu'une ou deux fois par semaine, parfois moins. Cela lui faisait naturellement de la peine, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas le culpabiliser de reprendre peu à peu sa liberté. Elle comprenait son envie d'espace et d'aventure, c'était un loup, pas un chien. Il l'avait protégée lorsqu'elle en avait eu besoin, mais maintenant elle n'avait plus rien à craindre. Yûta avait accordé toute sa confiance à Saïtô sur ce point. Il y deux semaines, Yûta était revenu à la maison affamé et méchamment blessé. Toutefois, malgré son état piteux, il affichait un air de conquérant. Son attitude avait convaincu Oki et Saïtô qu'il était maintenant devenu un chef de meute. Oki avait eu peur que se soit là sa dernière visite mais comme il était revenu deux jours avant-hier elle s'était sentie rassuré : Il ne l'avait pas totalement abandonnée. Sans doute la meute n'était-elle pas trop loin d'ici. Il ne l'oublierait pas elle en avait maintenant la certitude. Malgré tout il lui manquait mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Seulement profiter à fond de ses visites.

La nuit n'était pas encore tombée mais il s'était remis à neiger lorsque Saïtô rentra chez lui. « Quelle joie que tu sois déjà de retour ! T'as journée à été bonne ? » Comme d'habitude, Tokio était là pour l'accueillir et comme d'habitude, elle rayonnait. _Quelle femme merveilleuse_, pensa Saïtô. Il croisa le regard interrogateur de sa femme. « Que caches-tu donc sous ton manteau ? » Saïtô lui adressa un sourire énigmatique. Une de ses mains était repliée contre lui, dissimulée sous son manteau qui formait un renflement curieux juste à la hauteur de sa poitrine. Comme il ne répondait pas, Oki lui adressa une petite moue boudeuse. Elle avait remarqué que Saïtô n'y résistait jamais longtemps, et ne se privait pas de l'utiliser pour parvenir à ses fins. L'ancien loup de Mibu, incapable de résister plus longuement, ouvrit largement son manteau et révéla une petite boule noire frileusement blottie contre lui. « C'est pour toi, dit-il. Je sais que Yûta te manque beaucoup alors je me suis dis que celui-ci te tiendra compagnie. ça ne le remplacera pas mais je me suis dis que ça te fera plaisir… ! » En disant cela il lui tendis le petit chat qui semblait contrarié d'être arraché à la douce chaleur de sous le manteau et le faisait savoir bruyamment. Il avait beau être petit, à peine trois mois, il avait des cordes vocales déjà bien développées. Oki le saisi avec ravissement et s'empressa de le presser contre elle. Le chaton se mit à ronronner en la dévisageant de ses grands yeux verts.  
« Merci ! Il est tellement mignon ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
- je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de décider.  
- Dans ce cas je vais l'appeler Kuroko ! (petit noir). »

Le petit chat était épuisé d'avoir joué toute la soirée avec Oki et semblait avoir trouvé une place de choix sur le ventre de la jeune fille pour se reposer. Oki était ravie de la présence du chaton et n'avait cessé de rire de ses facéties. Même Saïtô n'avait pu rester totalement insensible au charme de la petite bête.

Tous deux étaient occupé à la cuisine, elle à coudre et lui à aiguiser son sabre lorsque le chaton bondis soudainement de sa place en soufflant. En même temps la jeune femme laissait échapper un cri de surprise. « Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demanda l'inspecteur inquiet. » Il abandonna son sabre et se porta à son côté. Oki lui adressa un magnifique sourire. « Il a bougé ! Je l'ai sentis bougé ! » Elle attrapa la main de son mari et la posa sur son ventre. « Attends, je suis sûr qu'il va bouger encore ! » « Là ! Tu l'as sentis ? » En guise de réponse Saïtô l'attira dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Sa joie n'avait pas de limite depuis qu'il savait qu'Oki était enceinte mais sentir le bébé bouger l'émouvait plus que tout. Il allait devenir père ! Lui qui avait déjà tant tué avait contribué à donner une vie !

* * *

Voilà, ainsi s'achève la rencontre des Loups.

Comment trouvez-vous la fin ? J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis.

J'ai longtemps hésité sur la fin que je voulais donner à cette histoire, surtout concernant Yûta. A la base il devait connaître une fin tragique mais je l'aime trop et je n'ai pas pu. Finalement j'aime l'idée qu'il soit retourné auprès des siens. Je pense que c'est la meilleure fin pour lui. Je n'avais pas le cœur à faire de lui un vulgaire animale domestique, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

J'ignore dans quelles circonstances Saïtô c'est marié, ni si c'était un mariage d'amour ou non (les femmes à l'époque n'avait pas vraiment droit au chapitre à se sujet), mais dans le cas d'un mariage d'amour, je n'arrêtais pas de me demander comment une femme pouvait aimer un meurtrier. D'un autre côté, Saïtô était quelqu'un de très connu et de respecté, je pense. C'est le côté ambiguë de cette situation qui m'as donné envie d'écrire cette fic. Cela m'a demandé beaucoup de réflexion sur le caractère de mes personnages et de Saïtô.

Mes sources pour écrire cette fic, à part le manga, je les ai principalement trouvés sur wikipedia . J'y ai également trouvé plein d'informations concernant le Shinsengumi. Toutefois, je me suis appliquée à respecter le plus possible le caractère que Nobuiro Watsuki a imaginé pour Saïtô.

Cher Lecteur, je vous remercie chaleureusement de m'avoir lue et encouragée.

Bien à vous,

Lukyléo


End file.
